Melting Hot Ice
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: So alike, Collette and Draco seem perfect for each other. Too bad she hates his guts. Can the Slytherin Prince get the cold-hearted Ravenclaw to fall in love with him? Follow their love's journey through the turbulent years in and out of Hogwarts.
1. The Beginning

Let's get a few things straight about my characterization.

My name is Collette. Collette Simmons. Daughter of Orion and Lithia Simmons. I am a Death Eater and I have black hair and blue eyes, dark blue. I am cold, cruel, and witty. Interesting that I'm not in Slytherin. I'm actually in Ravenclaw.

*Flashback*

It was my first year and I was excited to finally be at Hogwarts. My name was called and an ugly, tattered, old hat was placed on my head. I expected it to say Slytherin immediately, like it had on the previous person (I'll give you 1 guess who it was), but instead it started to speak to me in my mind.

"Hmmmm. Interesting. You possess many of the qualities of all the houses."

"Put me in Gryffindor, and I'll put you through a shredder," I say with a false sweetness.

"Feisty, now, are we? Well, let's see.... Better be...RAVENCLAW!!!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I may be an evil master mind, but I thought that I would surly be in Slytherin.

"Please, sit down, Miss Simmons," McGonnagal told me sternly.

*End Flashback*

I've grown to accept it.

I don't have many friends. My best and only friend is Erica. She's in Slytherin. She's nicer than most Slytherins, but she's still devilish.

She thinks I like Malfoy. Right.... I loath him. He thinks he's so hot. Our parents are good friends and he lives really close by. Yippee for me!!! Note the sarcasm. I used to be too young to go to the Death Eater meetings, so our parents would go out, and I got stuck with him and we "baby sat" each other.

Luckily, my 17th birthday was June22nd. I can go to the meetings now. Woo hoo! I can finally get away from him and his antics. He's so annoying. He always tries to flirt with me, and then gets mad at me for not falling for him or flirting back. Would he just give it up already? I don't like him!

Anyways, back to me. My pet peeves are Malfoy, Potter, mudbloods, and blood traitors. My hobbies include scheming against and annoying Malfoy, Potter, mudbloods and blood traitors. Also, there's something about astrological patterns that leaves me in a state of awe. Anything from meteor showers, to constellations, to eclipses, to sunsets. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a mush ball like Erica, I just find astrological phenomena fascinating! Well, I guess that's pretty much it.

*Preface*

I thought I was ready. I'm seventeen and on my way into the Malfoy Manor. I see an albino peacock pass by, seeming to glow in the darkness. I hear the trickling fountain in the back yard and it calms me down a bit. I finally enter a room with a long table. The Dark Lord sits at the end of the table with his back to the fire place. I sit across from Draco, who seems like he can't resist looking at the slowly revolving body that's hoverring over the table. I'll admit I'm afraid. The fact that the body seems as if it is in a peaceful, upside-down sleep creeps me out and I don't know how this is going to be like.  
Snape and Yaxley arrive late. They talk about Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I'm only half listening.

We hear a hissing noise and something gently nudges my foot. I'm not expecting it, but I stay calm. I love snakes, so I'm not afraid...that much. The giant snake drapes itself around the Dark Lord's shoulders and I continue to stare unseeingly and purposefully ahead.

"Draco, Collette, you should know her," the Dark Lord says, referring to the floating body above us. His cold voice sends shivers down my spine. We neither care about, nor know this woman. We never took the class, so we remain motionless.

Before I know it, the Dark Lord speaks his all too famous words and hisses something to his snake. The body falls with a crash onto the table, making it crack in half. The snake lunges at the body and people scramble out of the way. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, simply falls off his chair and onto the floor. I use all my will power to stop myself from bursting out with laughter. He sees me snickering and glares at me. I simply smirk with amusement.


	2. It All Started With a Kiss

It's 11:05 and I'm at King's Cross looking for Erica. Malfoy and Pansy are patrolling the halls, when they see me. "What are you doing, Simmons?" Malfoy says rudely.

"Looking for my friend, you?" I reply simply.

"Making sure people like you stay in line." I spy a glint of lust in his eyes and sigh.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"We both know what you want and we both know that because of me, that isn't going to happen."

"And what in the world would I want? I've got just about everything." We both know that inside, he knows _exactly_ what I'm talking about. I start advancing on him, sauntering seductively until there is barely an inch between us.

"This," I reply, slamming my lips against his. I place my hands on his shoulders, pretending to enjoy the kiss. I close my eyes and smile. He's a pretty good kisser and Pansy is appalled at our love scene. Malfoy licks my lip, asking for admission and bringing me back to reality. We definitely are _not_ swapping spit. I pull away and punch him in the nose, causing it to bleed. Pansy squeals and rushes over to her "drakiepoo".

"That's why it'll never work," I say, walking away.

As much as I don't want to admit it, he's a good kisser. If he hadn't snapped me back to reality, I probably would have stayed in that position longer.

What am I saying?! I don't like him! I guess he's kind of hot, but I definitely don't like him!

I find Erica in a compartment and I sit with her. We talk - avoiding the subject of Malfoy - and before I know it, we are at Hogwarts.

Erica and I sit through the Before School Speech and Sorting at the Slytherin table. It isn't as enjoyable because Snape is the speaker. It's not that I miss Dumbledore, but the mere fact that his idiotic words are heard no more surprises me. We are extremely bored. Malfoy gives us looks every few minutes. His expression is hard to read. It's a mix of anger and amusement. I notice that his nose is fixed. Drat!

The feast begins, and the looks continue. I finally snap.

"What the fuck is your problem, Malfoy?!?!" The Slytherins around us stare.

"Nothing," he says after a moment's pause. I roll my eyes and continue eating.

On the way to my common room, he pushes me against the wall. "What do you want?! I'm really getting tired of this," I snap.

"You're a great kisser, Collette." Did he use my first name? More importantly, he _knows_ it?

"Shouldn't you be shagging Pansy?"

"Eh, don't care, don't want. I want you." Oh, God. I've created a monster.

"Well, can't have," I say trying to get away. He's too strong. I take a deep breath controlling my temper with him. "Malfoy, let me go," I say slowly.

"I don't think so, Collette. We could have some fun." Just by reading his eyes, like I have for years, I can tell that he is thinking extremely perverted thoughts and I don't want to be part of any of it.

"The thing is, is that what you think is fun, and what I think is fun, are two totally different funs."

"Uh, huh. We'll see about that."

"Collette, where are you? I thought we would hang out." Thank you, Erica!

"That's my friend calling. Let me go."

"Not going to happen." He pulls me into a broom cupboard and kisses me. It takes all my will power to try to resist. I crack. I start kissing back and use it to my advantage. I go with it and as he starts moving his mouth down my jaw line, I scream as high and as loud as I can. He immediately stops and covers his ears. As I run out of the closet and down the hallway to my common room, I hear him shout, "You _will_ be mine!"

I eventually run into Erica. "Are you ok? Where have you been?"

"I'm fine, and I'll tell you later." I'll admit that I am a bit wary of what Malfoy could do to me.


	3. Mixed Feelings

"Ok. It's later. Talk," Erica orders. She's stubborn that way. We are in my dorm and she's pressuring me to tell her what happened a few minutes ago. The other Ravenclaw girls are down stairs in the common room.

"Well, Malfoy kissed me and is determined - now more than ever - to get me into his bed."

"Collette, he's been trying his whole life. Ever since he met you, he's wanted you. Why is even more interested now? Which, might I add, I didn't believe was possible."

"I kissed him."

"You what?" Erica yells, disbelievingly.

"To make Pansy jealous and he was playing stupid!"

"He was born stupid!" Usually, I would laugh, but I simply ignore her and carry on with my explaining rant.

"I gave him some of the sweets he wanted and then gave him a little sour."

"What?"

Erica never gets my metaphors, so I put it in simpler terms. "I punched him in the nose after."

"Well, now he knows the taste and he wants more arm candy, or should I say bed candy?"

"Either way, you're right. How could I be so stupid?!"

"Crabbe and Goyle moment." We laugh. That's what we say if one of us does something stupid. It's our little inside joke. "Just wondering, was that horrible screeching sound, you?"

"The banshee? Yup," I respond.

"But that's your last defense. Was some one hurting you?"

"No. Malfoy was kissing me. You know, I might be able to warm up to him if he wasn't so forward," I add.

"You've hated him your whole life, and _now_ you say you like him?"

"I never said that. He's just a good kisser if he leaves out the tongue."

"Oh, come on, Collette. Admit it already. You like him!" she presses.

"No, I don't! Now, _shut up!_" I am tired of her always thinking I have a crush on him when I don't. I storm out and go to my bathroom. I hear her sigh and exit.

While I'm in here, I might as well change. I flop down on the bed five minutes later.

For the second time today, I find myself questioning my true feelings for Malfoy. He is a good kisser, but I hate him, don't I? Am I really falling for the Slytherin Prince and Sex God? He goes through weekly girlfriends, plus his steady - *gulp* - Pansy. He gets what he wants, then leaves them. He's a jerk, but so hot. Quidditch has done him good. He's a beautiful disaster.

**Draco's POV**

Collette screams so high and so loud, I think my ears are bleeding. I let go of her, clutch my ears, and she gets away.

"You _will_ be mine!" I shout. I'm not all that confident. She's a tough shell to crack, but I think if I kiss her the right way, she just might come to me.

I enter my room at 10:00. I change into my boxers and flop down on my bed and reflect on us.

I've tried everything to get Collette. When I was 7, I asked her out and she said she was too young. At 10, I asked again and she had said she liked being single.  
By the time school started, I acted annoying. That worked out great! Not! That just pushed her into hating me. Once girls were all over me, I thought seeing that would make her jealous. Nope. Even when I started going steady with - *gulp* - Pansy, she didn't seem to mind. Collette never liked me and I doubt she ever will.

Why did I pick Pansy, of all people? She's not even pretty. All she is, is a slut. Oh, yeah. I picked her because I thought her seeing me with an ugly girl would piss her off even more. No reaction, whatsoever. Pansy and I will be together forever. My parents actually like her and _want _us to marry. _**EW!**_

Collette never liked me and she never will. I've admitted it before, so why haven't I just given up already, like any guy with common sense? She's just a girl. A very hot girl who has more in common with me than we know. I thought I would eventually get over her, but I haven't. Collette is so hot with a heart of ice. We could be perfect together. Why doesn't she see that?

I lie there, thinking, until I finally drift into a dreamless sleep.

**End Draco's POV**


	4. Not Even a Kiss

It is breakfast the next day and I sit at the Slytherin table next to Erica, who is ignoring me. I sigh.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you last night," I say in monotone. She throws herself at me, hugging the breath out of me. She knows she is special. I never apologize, only to her. I think it's a waste of time, breath and energy.

"Malfoy is a touchy subject for you, isn't it? Mostly because I keep pushing it by saying you like him when you don't. I'm sorry, Collette," she says puppy dog pouting.

"It's fine, just quit being all mushy. You're a Slytherin and friend of the meanest non-Slytherin, for God's sake!"

"Hey, I think Malfoy finally got the message. Look!"

There he is. Across the table and about six seats down, he is picking sullenly at his food, occasionally glancing glumly at me.

"Wow, Collette. I think he got the message too strongly."

"I know. I almost feel bad for him."

"Are you ok? Are you sick?"

"I said almost. Besides, it could be an act. Let's find out," I say with a devious smirk on my face worthy of a Malfoy.

When he gets up to leave, we follow silently.

"Hey, Malfoy." I spit venom as I say these two words. "I saw you at dinner. Why the long face?"

"You."

"Well, well, well. Can you believe that, Erica?"

"No," she says. "I thought Pansy-poo broke up with you for cheating on her several times."

"I wish," he mumbles.

"Tell me, Malfoy, are you in it for the love?"

"My sex life is none of your business!" he yells, getting angry.

"So there _is_ sex. Tell me, Malfoy, why did you pick Pansy? She's not pretty in the least." We start advancing on him while he stands there. His eyes are darting every where but on us; beads of sweat dot his face. "We're waiting," I insist.

"To make you jealous," he mumbles.

"What? I didn't catch that." This is fun. Mean, but so fun. I heard him clearly. I just want to hear him say it again.

"I-I love you," he says quietly, but clearly.

"Well, I-" I stop, realizing that he was serious. I see him look at me sadly with love and sincerity in his eyes. "Leave us, Erica."

"What?" she asks, surprised.

"Leave!" I hear Erica scurry away from us. I look to make sure no one else is watching, close my eyes, and take a deep breath, preparing for the worst. By the time I look back around, I see Malfoy sitting on the floor with his hands clasped together and his elbows resting on his knees. "Do you really? I see it in your eyes, but I don't believe it. You screw countless girls and I really don't want to be one of them."

"Yes. I've loved you from the moment I met you, and I would never do anything to hurt you like that - especially if you're not ready."

I let it all sink in. He really means it. I'm scared of this situation and I don't know what to say. I eventually run away and into the Ravenclaw common room.

I don't know what to do. No one's ever loved me. I've hated Malfoy for years and _now_ I feel _**sympathy?!**_ I'm pathetic! I've never felt this way before, though. It's like my heart is melting. Like I'm becoming...Erica. Ew! I really don't know what it is. There's something there that just gets to me.

What could attract me to him now after all these years? His eyes? Too cold. His sexy smirk? Too annoying. His hair? _Way_ too much hair gel! The only thing about him that's new or different would be his kiss. He's never kissed me before our first day of the seventh year. Ever since the kisses, I feel something for him. I don't know what I feel, but I will find out.

What the bloody hell am I saying?! I hate his guts! I've hated him for years and **_nothing_** will change that. Not even a kiss.


	5. Microscopic

**Erica's POV****  
**  
I'm on my way to the Slytherin common room, when some one roughly grabs my arm and pulls me into a broom cupboard.

"Erica!" a deep voice says.

"Malfoy?!" I exclaim.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. Were you looking for Pansy? I'll just leave then."

"No. I meant to grab you. I need you to do a little favor for me," he says.

"Why would I do that?"

"Please? Here's the plan." He whispers it in my ear.

"No! That's way too scandalous. She's my best friend!"

"If she's your real friend, you would do this."

I hesitate. "Fine. I'll do it - but only because I've waited seven years for you two."

**End Erica's POV**

It is Wednesday. I walk in to the Great Hall for breakfast and to meet Erica so we can decide which table to sit at (Slytherin or Ravenclaw). At first I don't see her, but soon I spot her raven hair at the Slytherin table. I walk over, but just as I'm about to say hello, I notice that a bleach blond boy has his right arm around her waist.

_"Malfoy? __**Erica?" **_Their heads snap around. "Erica, how could you?!"

"What are you talking about?" I can see in her eyes that she knows exactly what I am talking about. I see Malfoy smirk and I loose it.

**"You!"**

"Me." I walk closer to him and smack him hard. He brings his head back up to face me.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?!"

"If you _ever_ lay a damn finger on her or hurt her in any way, you'll get it even worse, **bastard!" **I lose my appetite and storm out. Erica knows what he does to girls. We both think of him as disgusting for that. Now they're _dating_?! It's not just that I fear for her, but…I think I may be…jealous. No! I can't be! Maybe...just maybe…I _might_ like him…a little…deep down. _Deep,_ deep down. It's microscopic.

I want to stay away from Erica, but, unfortunately, I have some classes with the Slytherins. I want to be as far away as I can from the "happy couple".

I have Charms with them and Erica decides to sit next to me. She gives me a puppy dog pout. My icy stare meets her ice blue eyes. Her eyes seem to sparkle with sadness, while mine...well, let's just say that if looks could kill, every one within a five mile radius would drop dead.

"Collette, I'm really sorry," she whispers. A strong expression of guilt sweeps across her face. "We love each other and, deep down, I've always sort of liked him."

"What?! But you know what he does to girls," I point out.

"He says he's changed."

"Lies." I drop my voice even lower and say, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I kind of like him deep down. _Deep,_ deep down."

A spark of happiness flashes across her eyes to be replaced by sadness. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be," I say softly. She gives my hand a squeeze instead of hugging me. That would look quite awkward in the middle of class.


	6. Abusive Relationship

_**Erica's POV  
**_

Charms had just ended and I am on my way to the Slytherin common room for free period. I enter to see Malfoy and his crew. "Malfoy, we need to talk."

"I'm a little busy right now."

"Now, you bastard!" I snap.

"I love you too, bitch," he says following me to a far corner.

"Malfoy, I can't do this anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because she-she...."

"She what?" he asked eagerly and angrily.

"She's.... I can't tell you." He grabs my hand, twists it and I let out a yelp of pain.

"Malfoy, please don't make me do this. It's betrayal. It's a code of friendship." He tightens his grip and twists some more. "Ah!"

"I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Fine! You win! On both fronts. She's jealous."

"Anything else?" he asks, refusing to loosen his grip.

"She doesn't want to see me hurt."

"I mean about winning her over." Another hard twist and another yelp is heard.

"Ok, ok," I whimper, breathing fast from the excruciating pain he's inflicting on me. "She says you're a great kisser, you just go a little crazy with the tongue." As he let it sink in, tears form in my eyes, partly because I just betrayed my best friend, but mostly because my wrist feels like it's being ripped off.

"Fine." He let go, making me fall to the floor with another yelp. He knelt down to become eye level with me. "Thanks for all your help, love." For thanks, he brushed his lips against mine, sending unpleasant shivers down my spine. He walks away.

Malfoy scares me. I run as fast as I can to my room and stay there until the next class.

_**End Erica's POV**_

It's Herbology with the Slytherins and Erica stands beside me.

"Collette. Psst. Collette," she whispers.

"Yes?"

"No matter what Malfoy does to you, don't give in," Erica warns.

"What are you talking about?"

"He - squeezed - information out of me."

"Like what?" I ask nervously.

"I told him you like him, that you were jealous, and how you like to be kissed."

"Erica, how could you?" I ask incredulous, not believing my best and only friend could betray me like that.

"I had no other choice! It was either tell him or have him rip my hand off!"

"What the hell?" She pulled up her sleeve and took off her dragon skin glove. Her wrist was red. "He did that to you?"

"Yes. I need to tell you one more thing. Malfoy and I never dated and never will. He told me to pretend to go out with him to make you jealous."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. He's apparently madly in love with you. And I mean _mad_!" she said whilst rubbing her wrist before putting her glove back on.

"I'll say. I'll get him good."

"No! You have to avoid him at all costs."

"I'll have a go at anyone who hurts my best friend!"

"Aww! Thank you!" I feel the mushiness coming on and stop her.

"Slytherin," I remind her.

"Right."


	7. Kisses and Lies

Erica and I sat at the Ravenclaw table for dinner. We keep an eye on Malfoy, making sure we don't have a go at each other. When I get full, I get up to go. Erica, who is still stuffing herself, grabs my hand.

"Collette, Malfoy's watching."

"I can take care of myself, Erica."

"He's too powerful."

"You make it sound as if he's the Dark Lord."

"He practically _is_! He'll use any means to get to you and he knows your weakness!"

"I can do this. I'll be fine." I walk out. Malfoy, who was watching, followed me out.

A little down the hall, I hear a familiar, cold, seductive voice say, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Collette, how lovely it is to see you." I turn around, keeping my cool.

"I could say the same about you, Draco," I start off politely. "...but then, I'd be lying." Ouch.

"Witty. Wait. Did you call me, 'Draco'? More importantly, you know my first name?" he asks skeptically. He starts advancing on me, but I stand my ground.

"I could say the same again."

"Answer me. Did you call me, 'Draco'?" He stops right in front of me.

"No," I say as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. It is a down-right lie. We both know it. I do it just to piss him off.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you _did_!"

"Malfoy, do you know what happened the last time someone insisted I said something I didn't say?"

"No."

"Ever hear if a Melanie Wright?" It is all a lie. I even made up the name.

"No."

"She teased me about something she thought I said too much, and I lost it. The next thing any one knew, I had my mother's wand in my hand and she was dead in front of me. I was four and my parents were out. Mom obviously left her wand behind."

"You never did that. You were always at my house when we were left alone."

"How do you think I got stuck there?" Silence.

There is a sound in the distance. Someone is coming. Malfoy goes around me, snakes one arm around my middle, and covers my mouth with the other, muffling my scream. He pulls me into an empty classroom.

I panic and do the only thing I can do. I push my tongue through my lips and cover his palm in my saliva. He immediately recoils.

"You're disgusting!"

I wipe my tongue with my hand. "Ewww! Malfoy germs!" As we finish wiping off our bodies from each others' "cooties", I walk up to him and smack him across the face. I could tell it stings because the whole left side of his face is red.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for hurting my best friend." I knee him in the groin. "That's for trying to trick me!" I lift my fist, about to punch him in the face. "And this-" He recovers quicker than I had expected and grabs my fist mid-swing. I sneer and give him a death glare.

"-Is the reason why you love me," he finishes. His lips crash into mine roughly, yet, still gentle. I try to yell at him to get off of me, but all that comes out are strange noises. I try to pull away, but he comes with me until my back makes contact with the wall. I'm trapped!

I gradually start to enjoy the kiss and the noises eventually fade into nothingness. As I kiss back, I feel him smile - not smirk, smile - against my lips.

He closes up the little space left between us and places his hands on my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck. He begins to get bored with the kiss, so he licks my lower lip for admission into my mouth. I hesitate. I don't want to ruin the kiss. I slightly part my lips and his tongue explores every inch of my mouth. It feels right because he didn't force anything on me.

Malfoy and I are kissing in an empty classroom when something in my head snaps. I gently push him away. "You're playing me."

"What?"

"You'll get what you want from me, and then leave me broken hearted. You do it to countless other girls. Why should I be any different?"

"I would never do that. I never want to hurt you."

"That's what they all say."

"I'm serious."

"I'm not going to be just another notch on your belt, Malfoy."

"Collette, you have to understand. I did all I ever did for you and only you. I went out with Pansy and Erica and I screwed all those girls just to get you jealous."

"That's despicable, but a little sweet. All I know is that I'm not going fall for you like those other girls." I start to walk out, but he grabs my hand.

"But you're different. You're the only one that's ever said no to me. They willingly gave themselves to me. You're strong and won't let anyone step on you or the ones you love."

"Thank you. You promise to never pressure me to do anything I don't want to?"

"I promise, and if I break this promise, you can walk out on me."

"That's all I ask. Can we please just take this slow? Especially in public."

"Whatever you want."

"Oh, and no mushy stuff. I have Erica for that." We laugh.

"Done."


	8. Cheating?

**Pansy's POV**

For the past week, I've been noticing...things. My drakie-poo is spending less time with me and more time with Collette! I'm totally ticked off. He's _my_ boyfriend and he's hanging around some one he hates. Something's up and I'm gonna find out what.

I follow them to the Ravenclaw common room. No one else is around.

Collette attempts to enter after answering a question, but Draco grabs her hand. She swings around to face him, when their lips touch.

Something like fire erupts in my chest: A fire of jealousy and hate, rising and burning. I loathe her with a passion. No one steals my Drakiepoo and gets away with it. I know _exactly_ what to do.

I know for a fact that Collette comes to the common room every Saturday after breakfast. I will break her heart and win my Drakiepoo back. I wear a red tank top that shows a little skin at the bottom and tight medium wash jeans and a black, studded belt. I stand in his room waiting for him to come in to freshen up.

He enters and spots me. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have a little fun," I say seductively.

"Pansy, we need to talk." I ignore him.

'"You seem stressed."

"I'm not stressed," he says, flopping down on his bed. Perfect position.

I get on top of him and straddle him. I kiss him passionately with a lot of tongue action. He tries to push me off by my shoulders, but I hang on tight.  
As if on cue, Collette comes in and sees us.

**End Pansy's POV**

**Back to Collette's POV**

"What the fuck?!" I see Pansy straddling Draco and kissing him. He has his hands passionately poised on her shoulders. "Draco, how could you?! And just when I started trusting you!"

They separated. Pansy smirks and Draco looks shocked, hurt and pleading.

"It's not what you think." He pushes Pansy off of him and she rolls onto the floor. She squeals in pain as she makes contact with the ground. He rushes to me, grabs my shoulders, and looks pleadingly into my now murderous, dark blue eyes.

Fear enters his eyes as he sees my harsh glare. "What? You're _not_ cheating on me?! You - you cheating little ferret!" I pull away from him and shrug his hands off my shoulders.

"I'm not at fault. _She's _the one thatkissed _me_!" He takes a pleading, yet challenging step towards me.

"Yeah, right. You're just a man-whore." I spit in his face and walk to the door. He wipes my saliva off angrily and watches me, his face changing from shocked to angry, back and forth. "Have fun with your _real_ girlfriend." I slam the door and he decides to stick with looking depressed.

I don't want to believe that just happened. I didn't want to leave. I want to cry. I don't know what I want. I have a rep to keep. If I do anything my heart wants, I would ruin that image. I can't go soft. Not now. I convince myself that it is all his fault, but I also know what I want. I want Draco Malfoy.

Just outside of my common room, I place my back against the wall and slide down until I reach a fetal position. I know I'm strong. I don't show weakness, but I cry my heart out anyways.

An idea suddenly hits me. My tearstained face morphs into a giant smirk. I'll get even. Malfoy _will_ pay.


	9. Revenge with the Enemy?

**Just so you kno****w, it is the seventh year, but I'm pretending that Harry Potter stayed at Hogwarts**

The next day at breakfast, I confront Seamus Finnegan by pushing him against the wall as he passes me in the hall.

"Who the-"

"Shut it, Finnegan. Listen. I need the Gryffindor password."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I can hex you into oblivion."

"Fair enough. It's..." He whispers the password in my ear. "Now what's in it for me?" he asks, checking me out.

"The rest of your life," I threaten, my voice as dark as my hair.

"Again, fair enough." I release him and he runs - uh, I mean, hastens - away.  
I approach the Gryffindor common room, say the password, and enter. I spot Potter and his two friends sitting by the fire. Potter is on the couch and Weasley and Granger were in chairs on either side of him.

"Potter," I say as I go over. Younger students clear the area and whisper behind their hands. I let it go for now. I have more important matters on my mind. Older students simply glare at me. "I need to talk to you…alone," I add. Weasley gives me a dirty, loathing look and Granger glances at me suspiciously. "Weasleby, mudblood, get _out_!" I order.

They look infuriated, but exit the area anyways. When they are out of earshot, I sit beside Harry on the couch.

"Harry, I know we're not exactly…friends, but would you want to…go out with me?" I ask, acting shy.

"What's the catch?" Harry = not falling for it.

"What catch? I've just always sort of liked you on the inside."

"If that's true, Hermione is dumb. What do you want?"

"Okay. Fine," I say disgruntled. "I need you to pretend to go out with me."

"Why?"

"I want to get Malfoy jealous and he'd be seriously pissed off if he saw me with you."

He seems to weigh his options. "Why would I do this for you?"

"Let's see," I say, pretending to give this question some serious thought. "To see Malfoy angry and uh, _I can beat you to a pulp!_"

"Fair enough," he says, scared.

"Good boy. And don't worry. We only have to do this in front of him." I stand up and face him. "Remember, this is strictly business."

I strut out of there, feeling proud that everything had turned out my way. Nothing could bring me down now. Not even Malfoy.

Over the next few weeks, I would abduct Harry to sit with me at the Ravenclaw table. One time, Cho looked at Harry and smiled. A simple death glare stopped that. Harry and I would hold hands when Malfoy got too close. Harry actually looked like he enjoyed all this.

"I mean, did you see his face?" Erica, Harry and I are at the Ravenclaw table again for lunch. "That was rich!" I exclaimed.

"Harry, you seem to actually like being Collette's boyfriend." Do I note a small tone of jealousy in Erica's voice?

He raises an eyebrow and turns back to me. "Didn't you tell her?"

"No," I reply.

"Tell me what?"

"Potter's not my boyfriend," I explain. "I just need his help."

"With what? Potions homework?"

"No. Harry and I just have to pretend that we're a couple for Malfoy. I want to make him jealous and what better way than dating his enemy?" I say slyly.

"There _is_ no better way! I'm just afraid this is going to backfire." Either way, Erica seems to perk up.

"It's not going to backfire. You know, it's actually bringing Harry and me closer. We're becoming kind of friends now," I admit.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"All I know is that it's working and oddly satisfying," Harry says with a sly grin.

Suddenly, an ingenious idea enters my mind as I remember today's Transfiguration class. "Erica, doesn't Malfoy have a detention with McGonnagal?"

"Tonight? Yeah. He has to report to her office right after dinner."

"Harry, let's turn it up a notch."

"What do you mean?" he asks nervously.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." I lean in and whisper my plan. He thinks for a minute.

"Sounds perfect."

He displays a smirk worthy of a Malfoy, which scares me…but in a good way.


	10. Acting Confrontations

We get in place that night, waiting for Malfoy. Once we hear his faint footsteps, I give the signal.

"Tonight was great, Harry. I had a lot of fun."

Right on cue, Malfoy turns the corner just in time to see Harry and I in a passionate lip lock.

"What the fuck?"

Harry and I break apart and look surprised.

"What's going on here?" he demands.

"Oh, it's you, Malfoy," I scoff.

"Potter! What are you doing with Simmons?!"

"We're dating," he states.

"That's bullshit. Why would she ever get with you when she can be with me?"

"I don't know, Malfoy," Harry says sarcastically. "Maybe it's because you're a git."

"You don't own me, Malfoy. I don't even like you," I add.

"The girl has spoken," Harry points out protectively.

"We'll see about that." Malfoy reaches for my arm roughly, but Harry whacks his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Cute. Now, Simmons and I need to talk."

"I can handle the oaf," I whisper in Harry's ear. He feels slightly reassured.

Malfoy gets seriously annoyed, grabs my arm again and drags me a little down the hall.

We turn a corner and he slaps me across the face. "You bitch!" he yells at me.

"You bastard!" I kick him where it counts. He gets over the shock quicker than I would have expected and he pins me to the wall.

"You really didn't want to do that."

"Oh, yes, I did."

"Mr. Malfoy." We turn to see Harry and Professor Snape. "Report to Professor McGonagal's office immediately. Although, I would like to talk to you about this picture."

Malfoy pulls me close and puts his head next to mine. "One of these days, Simmons, you'll be begging for me." His breath tickles my neck.

"Now!" Snape snaps at him.

"You wish," I tell Malfoy as he stands beside him.

"I swear, Simmons," he vows as Snape grabs his upper arm and drags him away. "You will rue the day you decided to mess with me!"

"Thanks. You're a brilliant actor," I say thankfully to Harry as Malfoy is dragged around the corner.

One day, Erica and I were walking down the hall, when Malfoy's cold voice drawls, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Simmons and her Siamese twin, Stanhope." We turn around to see him and his gang of Slytherins snickering. Two can play at this game.

"Shouldn't you be torturing a frightened first year, Malfoy?"

"But torturing you is so much more fun. I actually - well, no. I _don't_ have a challenge." The people behind him cracked up.

"You know what else is easy? Smashing your head like a Halloween pumpkin."

"We know you wouldn't do that."

"Oh, yes," I say pulling out my wand swiftly. "I really would."

"Oooh," he moans, trying to sound regretful. He merely sounds forced. He shakes his head like a disappointed mother. "You know I can't hit a girl."

"Aww. Wittle Malfoy afwaid?" The crowd "ooh"ed (like in the 3rd movie in Care of Magical Creatures with Harry & Malfoy) at my remark, waiting for Malfoy to make an even better comeback.

"No," he says hurriedly. "You want me to be a gentleman, don't you?" he recovered, bowing.

"Too late. You dropped that title in my mind when I saw you practically shagging Pansy." Pansy smirked, I sneered, Erica and the gang of Slytherins snickered, and Malfoy blushed with a mix of anger and embarrassment. He quickly regains his composure.

"Well, no one asked you to be there."

"Actually, they did. It was you…when we were _dating!_"

"Speaking of dating, how are you and Potter? I thought you hated each other. Tell me; was it a mask for love?"

I'm supposed to pretend I like Harry as more than an accomplice, so I play the protective card. I act like rage engulfed me and I stomp straight over to him and place my wand tip on his throat, underneath his chin. "Don't. Mess. With. Me."

"Collette," Erica whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to this. Malfoy isn't worth it."

"Erica, stay out of this," I say, never taking my eyes off of him. Aren't I a wonderful actress?

"Yes. Let's see what Simmons has up her sleeve," Malfoy challenges.

"Don't make me remind you one of the reasons why our families are friends." His eyes nervously flicker to my left arm, where we both know the Dark Mark lies.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Now, get. The fuck. Away."

"Fine, but I'll be back." He gently pushes my hand aside.

"Not if you know what's good for you."

"Was that a threat?" Malfoy asks getting as close to me as physically possible.

"You know damn well it was," I whisper in his face. He pretends to give me a once over, but I see by the lust and broken-heartedness in his eyes that he desperately wants me back.

He suddenly grabs my shoulders and puts head next to mine. "You _will_ be mine, whether you like it or not. One of these days, you'll be begging for me. Have fun with Potter." Malfoy roughly releases his hold. He turns around and walks away with his crew without another word.


	11. Abort Mission

I pay another visit to the Gryffindor common room that night to talk to Harry.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he spots my serious, non-malicious face.

"I've been thinking about the plan."

"What about it?"

"It's…over-accomplished. I know you shouldn't fight fire with fire - although, I never listen. I just want to set everything straight again," I explain.

"Abort mission?" he asks, his lower lip puckering in a slight puppy pout.

I smile at his childishness. "Yes, abort mission."

"Why do you want to do this?"

"You're a friend. I don't want you to get hurt by Malfoy. I'm totally stressing already. I don't want to worry about the plan or you. I also don't have to worry about getting Malfoy jealous - he's jealous enough already."

"I guess so." He pauses. "I'll miss his angry face." We laugh.

"This was fun. I'll see you around, then."

"Yeah."

With nothing else to say, I walk out. I'm still stressed. I go for a walk to the Black Lake to clear my head and then gather my thoughts again.

I sit beside the Lake, the glittering stars above being my only companion. I let one thought lead to another: the good times with Potter, Malfoy jealous of us, me jealous of Pansy, how I hate Malfoy, and lastly, the good times of mine and Draco's short-lived relationship.

I contemplate everything that has happened since I got on the train this year. I decide to simply trust my heart and hope for the best from now on.

An arm snakes around my shoulder and I jump in surprise.

"Relax," a cold voice reassures smoothly. "It's only me."

"_That's_ reassuring," I say sarcastically, turning away from Malfoy.

"Come on. That was great acting these past few weeks."

"It wasn't acting, moron," I lie.

"Right," he says, disbelievingly. "I know that you never meant anything you did and said since you saw me with Pansy."

"I meant everything."

"Oh, really?" he asks sarcastically with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Really."

"We'll see about that, Simmons."

I swing my head around, suspicious. "You're up to something. What is it?" I've known him since we were kids, so I always know when he's up to something.

"What are you talking about? I'm not up to anything." Surprisingly enough, he sounds pretty convincing, but I know him well enough to know that he is most certainly up to something.

"I don't buy it."

"Not selling." He smirks like he thinks he's hot shit and stands up and walks away, leaving me to wonder what was on his sick, twisted, perverted mind.


	12. Veritaserum and Dresses

By dinnertime on Monday, I forget all my suspisions. Erica and I are talking animatedly at the Slytherin table.

"So, I bump into this second year and he starts screaming until he turns around and sees me. I notice he's a smirking Slytherin child, so I say, 'What are you looking at?' and he goes, 'A dorky Ravenclaw.' I just stare at him with daggers and he eventually gets so scared, he runs off yelling for his mommy!" Erica laughs so hard at my story, that her hand grabs her nose and mouth. "What the-?"

"You almost made pumpkin juice come out my nose." We laugh hysterically, which earns us odd glances from surrounding Slytherins.

A random Slytherin girl that was next to me says, "You guys are really funny. I'm Angelica, by the way." I notice that she is very pretty what with her long, wavy, dark brown hair, her chocolate-colored eyes, and her toned skin.

When things start quieting down after dessert, Malfoy grabs my hand. He tries to pull me up, but I sit firm in my seat.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Just follow me."

"No." He tugs hard on my arm, bringing me out of my seat and my arm almost out of my socket. "Hey!"

He drags me down the hallway, and then pushes me against the wall. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"What?"

"'I meant everything' about Pansy and everything since then. Did you mean it?"

I want to lie and say, "Yes," but I can't. When I open my mouth, it was as if someone else says, "No." How did I do that?

"What do you really think and feel?"

My monotone, outside voice says, "I'm hurt that you would do something like that, but somehow, I believe what you said. No matter how I try to deny it, I still love you."

"So you believe me?" Malfoy asks, a giant smirk slowly appearing on his face.

"Yes. I'm sorry for everything I did and said. I never meant any of it."

"If only I could get you to actually mean it," he says in an undertone. "You know, instead of you just saying it."

"This is Veritaserum. Damnit, Malfoy, if I had half a mind, I'd be kicking your ass all around this hall. I'd be -" I realize my voice came back to me. "It's me. Finally. You are so lucky, Malfoy. Right now I'd be ripping you to shreds, but . . . I do mean it."

He recognized my voice as well and smiled.

"Don't go soft on me, now. I really am sorry, especially about the Harry thing. It was all and act. We never dated."

"Well, I feel special."

"Why?"

"Because you never say sorry. You think it's a waste of time and breath. You only say it to Erica."

"That, I do. Now plant one on me before I forget why I waste my time with you."

His soft lips make contact with mine. We kiss so hard, I'm afraid my teeth would be pushed into my skull. His hands that held me pinned against the wall slide down my arms and cradled my back.

"Glad you're back," he says with relief, gasping for air.

"Glad to _be_ back," I say with a smile.

I tell everyone that the Potter thing was just a fling and everything goes back to normal. Erica seems oddly relieved about the news getting out.

On Halloween morning, I notice that Erica is sad. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Eh, nothing to do."

"What about the masquerade ball tonight?" I suggest.

"I don't think I'll go."

"Why not? You can come with me," I offer.

"Nah. You're with Malfoy. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Fine. Can I at least have some one to accompany me on my shopping trip today?" It's a Hogsmeade day and I know she can't turn down an offer to go shopping.

"Ok. But this doesn't mean I'm going."

"I know."

After breakfast, we go to Hogsmeade. In Madame Silvia's Gown Emporium, we see many girls frantically searching in the racks. After a little bit of searching, ourselves, we find some dresses we liked. Seeing all the beautiful dresses made Erica decide to come.

"Think I can pull this off?" I ask, stepping out of my dressing room and checking myself in the mirror. I am modeling a jade green version of Belle's gold gown (Beauty and the Beast).

"That ball of puke? Ew! Hell no. Pull it off and throw it away! How could you even suggest it? I will not be seen with you like that."

"Thanks for letting me down easy," I say sarcastically, turning to see the back of the dress. "I mean, it's not that bad, is it?"

"In a word: Yes." I go into the changing room to change again, when Erica comes out in a baby blue, baby doll-cut dress. "Does this make me look fat?"

"Those kinds of dresses make any one look fat…even anorexics." I say gently. After a while of looking, we find the perfect dresses.

Erica picks a sexy black dress with a halter neck and red side straps and a red belly.

I eventually find a beautiful, deep blue ball gown with gold embroidery at the top.

We find equally as beautiful masks and it's off to get ready.

**A/N: I wish you could see the pictures I have drawn of all the dresses and masks. They're a lot cooler than they sound. Collette's mask, btw, is the same blue as her dress with gold embroidery at the top and Erica's flares out at the sides with fiery red flames. Again, it looks a lot better than it sounds.**


	13. Masquerade Mishap

On my way to Erica's room to get ready together, I spy Blaise Zabini talking with Malfoy. I'm hit with an idea and go over. Draco welcomes me and sits me on his lap.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Nothing. Blaise, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he replies with a small smirk.

I hear Malfoy warn, "Don't even think about it," as he follows me to a far corner. I whisper my idea in his ear. He agrees. I finish my trip to Erica's room after saying good-bye to the boys.

She darkly lines her eyes with "Kiss Me Charcoal" eyeliner and puts on "Red Rose" lipstick on. She also straightens her hair and applies her definition mascara.

I apply gold, shimmery eye shadow, my volumising mascara, and my "Gold Digger" lip gloss. I pull about a third of my curled, raven hair onto the top of my head and into a ponytail. The rest just hangs.

We look absolutely gorgeous, if I do say so, myself - and I do!

When we enter the Great Hall, we see that the house tables are pushed against the walls, piled with an array of chips, dips, and drinks.

Shortly after, an African American boy comes and asks Erica to dance. He is wearing a tux and a "Phantom of the Opera" style mask. She accepts. The boy and I wink at each other. My plan to hook Erica up with Blaise Zabini worked.

Then, a guy with wonderfully messy bleach-blonde hair, grey eyes, and a quarter moon mask asks me to dance. I accept, also.

We dance until 11:58. Only two more minutes and everyone can take off their masks. Won't Erica be shocked to see who I set her up with?

At the stroke of twelve, I face my partner - although, I already know who he is - and take off my mask.

"Simmons?"

"Davies?" Standing across from me isn't Draco, but Rodger Davies, a Hufflepuff!

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to be here with - Cho!"

"How could you?!" she yells at him, hurt. "I told you specifically what I was wearing!"

"Oops!" Busted.

"Well, you're not the only one. I wonder who - Draco!" I see him sitting and snogging some one, who looked like me, in a dress exactly like mine, only pink with silver embroidery.

"Draco, _I'm right here!_" I scold.

"Collette?" he questions as he breaks away from the mystery woman. "If that's you, then, who is this?" He takes off the mask to reveal the ugliest face known to man - even uglier than Medusa!

"Take that second mask off! You're going to scare all the first years! Oh, wait. That's your face? Oops," I say in mock innocence.

"Very funny, Simmons," Pansy sneered. "How do you like the new extensions?" She pets her long, black locks. Her now curly, long, black hair is in a similar style as mine, only the hair on top of her pug-like face is in a bun.

"I thought I described my hair and dress to you," I scold Draco.

"You did. I just wasn't listening."

"What were you doing?"

"Picturing you naked," he mumbled.

"Great," I exclaim sarcastically. On the upside, Erica really was with Zabini. On the down side, she turned down his offer to go steady.

"Why did you turn down Zabini?" I ask Erica later that night whilst drying my face with a towel in her personal bathroom.

She comes up for air at the sink and says, "I have my eyes on some one else."

"Who is it?" I'm a sucker for a good gossip story - especially when it comes to boys. Hey, I may be an evil master mind, but that doesn't mean I'm not still a girl!

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"You'll laugh."

"Please?" I beg.

"Fine. I like…Harry."

"You mean Harry…Oh, my…" Well, I'm shocked. No wonder she had been jealous of my plan for getting Malfoy jealous. No wonder she had felt so much better when news got around that Harry and I were just a fling.

"Yes. I like him," she admits, blushing as red as her lips were moments ago.

"Wow. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Never did I think I'd see the day."

"Exactly. That's why you can't tell anyone."

"You're secret's safe with me."


	14. Make the Best of It

It's been about a month since the masquerade mishap. It's November 23rd and I'm in my room reading a book in my Victoria's Secret Night gown and panties. The covers are up to my waist when I hear the handle to my private room's door shake, like some one wants in. Draco enters.

"How did you get here?"

"Is that any way to greet your boyfriend? Come on. You common room is easy to get into. It's a simple question."

"Well, it's not that I'm not happy you're here, but isn't it late?"

"Your point is? It's Friday, Collette."

"I just have a weird feeling about this."

"Relax. Everything is fine," he says sitting on the edge of my bed. "In fact, if I remember correctly…," He leans in to me. "You have a specific weak spot."

"What does that have to do with-?" His lips claim mine, shutting me up. His mouth then shoots to my neck and his lips grope for that one special vein. He locates it and nibbles. "Mmm." He bites harder and I let out a full moan. He seems satisfied and kisses down my collar bone.

We get caught up in the passion that rolls over us in crushing waves and before I know it I feel that sharp stab of pain. When we can't bear it any longer, his arms tightly wrap themselves around my middle, preventing me from going anywhere. I look into his tired, icy, gray-blue eyes one last time before we both collapse into a dreamless sleep.

I wake to feel Draco's arms around me. I try to wiggle out of his grip, but let's face it: He's buff! He thinks I forgot about the promise he made me. No. Right now, I remember it quite vividly. When he awakes, he's going to be in a world of hurt. Hold it. Why wait?

Just as I'm about to slap him, he wakes up. "Morning, Gorgeous," he says.

"Bastard."

"What's wrong?" he asks as he pushes a strand of hair off my face and hooks it around my ear.

"You know damn well what. You promised. I can't believe you did that."

Genuine hurt enters his eyes. "Collette, I love you. You mean the world to me and I've never felt so strongly about anyone before in my life! I'm so sorry. I never meant it to go that far. I just wanted to have some fun with you, but not that much. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me."

There is a silence as I glare daggers. "You're just damn lucky I love you. If I didn't, I'd probably be hexing you into oblivion."

"Sure you would." He kisses me passionately and lays his head on my bare chest. "I like this position," he says after awhile.

"Don't get used to it," I threaten. I don't mean it. I like this, too, I must admit. Hey, who wouldn't? Lying in the arms of the one you love to hate and hate to love. I never thought I'd say this, but that sounds like heaven to me.

"Want to come to my mansion for the holidays?"

"I'd love to."

Christmas comes all too fast. Soon, I am at the Malfoy Manor. From Kings Cross, the Malfoy's and I apparate outside giant, iron gates. I hear a trickling fountain in the back yard and see an albino peacock. I wonder if the Malfoy's really do have everything.  
The large doors open automatically into a magnificent hall.

**(I've never been here. Only once during the Death Eater meeting [the beginning], but it was so crowded with them that I didn't see much of the house. Besides, you know how I told you that I would always get stuck with Draco when our parents would go out? Well, it would always be at my house. I have no id****ea why, but that's how it was. One more thing. We live right on the other side of the forest in the back.)  
**

"To the left is the living room, to the right is the dining room," Narcissa tells me. Your room is up the left stairs, first door on the left, which attaches to your personal bathroom and walk-in closet. I will tell the house elves to prepare lunch."

"Wow," I breathe.

"Yeah," Malfoy whispers.

"Your place is so big!"

"I know. Five bedrooms - all with bathrooms and closets - , a giant living room, kitchen, dining room, six staircases…maybe seven…a place for the elves to sleep, basement - boring, really. It's more of a dungeon." He takes a deep, exaggerated breath. "There are three studies, a pool, a Jacuzzi, astronomy tower, lake, flower garden, water fountain, six albino peacocks, their coop, and we own part of the forest in the back."

"Whoa. How many floors?"

"Lets see. There's one, two…five. Five floors, if you include the astronomy balcony and attic."

"Wow."

"I'll give you the grand tour after lunch. How does that sound? I told mum your style and she bought you a whole wardrobe. Everything you might need for your stay. Hope you like it."

"Wow. Can you show me to my room? I might get lost."

"Ok. Dinners are formal, by the way. Mum bought you some dresses." Draco leads me up the left stairs that are connected at the top. I opened the first door on my left. It was a silver room with a dark green rug and a bed with dark green sheets and sheer canopy. Typical.

"One of the doors leads to your wardrobe, the other leads to your private bathroom." I notice he said "private" with a tone of contempt. Pervert.

"Thanks."

"Lunch is at 3:06 sharp," Draco informs me. "See you then. Oh! It's casual." When he shuts the door, I open the closet. The walls are covered in drawers with gold labels on them and the formal dresses are on a revolving rack in the back. "It's like clothing heaven!" Hey, I may be cold-hearted, but I'm still a girl. I still love cute clothes.

I open a shirt drawer. "These aren't what I like," I mutter to myself. These are tight shirts, mid-drifts, and tube tops in bright, sexy colors like red, hot pink, and lime green. I'd look like a stripper in these.

I open a jean drawer to find super tight jeans, ripped jeans and mini skirts. This is winter for God's sake.

"Who would have-" Then, it hit me. "Malfoy." Draco did tell her my - er - his style. God! He is such a perverted being.

Oh, well. Make the best of it, I always say. Hmm…


	15. Broken Promises

Draco's jaw drops and his eyes widen as I approach the table. I am wearing a denim mini skirt with a deep red tube top. Why not tease a little? I will admit, I'm pretty hot. Narcissa looks at me as if asking, "Do you like everything?" Draco resumes his composure and his dad looks passive. Draco smirks, impressed of my outfit (and body) as I sit next to him. Draco places a hand on my thigh. I brush it off.

It's like this all trough lunch. When Draco and I are full, he "yawns" and places his arm around my shoulders. I shrug it off. When Narcissa dabs her mouth with a napkin, I ask to be excused.

"Of course, dear."

I saunter off, my ass facing Malfoy.

Barely a minute after entering my room, there is a knock. I know automatically that it's Draco.

"Hey, babe," he greets. "Do you want to go for a swim or maybe a dip in the Jacuzzi?"

"Do you want to see me practically naked that bad?"

"So that's what you want," he says, turning it around. "You liked that night in your room that much?"

"Puh-lease. Fine. Let's go. Just give a minute to change. Where's the pool?"

"You have to do something for me before I divulge that information." I roll my eyes, grab his shirt, and pull him into me. I kiss him passionately and slip my tongue into his mouth. I let go and take a step back. "That's not what I had in mind," he says trying to look down my shirt.

"Not a chance. Take the kiss, or I'm not going."

"Fine." After instructing me, he struts to the door, but stops in the doorway. "I'll be waiting," he says seductively. He shuts the door gently and I look at all the revealing bikinis Malfoy and Narcissa picked out.

I pick out a gold bikini made mostly of strings. Draco would love it. I follow his instructions and I emerge into a bright room with a huge pool with a shallow and deep end and a diving board and a Jacuzzi in the corner. The walls were basically windows. Floor-to-ceiling windows all around to let as much light in as possible.

As if on a cue, when I'm close enough, Draco jumps off the diving board, getting me soaked.

"Hey! Watch where you're splashing!" I complain.

"Isn't that the point if we're going to swim?"

I ignore the jab and jump in. the water is surprisingly warm. When I come up for air, I fling my hair back dramatically. Draco is watching me with amusement. I dive down and he follows.

I quickly turn around. I see my black hair float around me and Draco comes over. I swim away as fast as I can, giving him a chase. He pursues me around the pool. I'm too fast for him. Every once in a while, I quickly lift my head out of the pool, take a breath, and continue swimming without any break in my speed. He is finally able to grab my foot and we come up for air.

"Are you sure you're human?" he teases. "You swim wicked fast and you can hold your breath bloody long. Are you a mermaid?" I roll my eyes at his childish suggestion. "You're as beautiful as one, I'll give you that." He advances on me slowly, backing me into the side of the pool.

"Thank you," I say unsure of where he's going with all of this.

"You're quite welcome." he whispers in my ear. I feel his hot breath on my neck. His hand slowly wanders up my back while his other secures my hip.

"Not now," I say breathlessly as he tugs on the string, rendering them limp around my neck.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asks me.

"Not here," I warn.

"Come on." He kisses me lightly. "You know you love me."

"I know I do, too, but-" He strokes my stomach with his dripping fingers, sending shivers down my spine and cutting me off mid-sentence.

"But what?"

"But I'm putting my foot down."

"Collette, I know you can be-" He strokes my neck, almost pushing one of the strings out from behind my neck. "Ah . . . persuaded."

"Draco, we really shouldn't-" His lips meet mine. "Please don't make me do this." He ignores me and places his hand to match his other on my hip. He hooks his thumbs into the fabric and slowly pushes down. "No!"

I run out as fast as I can, clutching the loose strings. I hurry into my room and I quickly change in to a night gown provided by the Malfoys. I shut and lock the door just in time. The second after I do, Draco knocks hard.

"Let me in! We need to talk."

"No!" I know I sound like a spoiled, ten-year-old, brat, but I don't care.

"It's my house!" he points out.

"It's MY room!" I argue.

"It's still my house!" he emphasizes after a short, exasperated pause.

"Go away! You broke your promise!"

Knowing I'm not about to back down, he gives up and leaves.

"Thank you," I had said at the beginning of the year when we first got together. "You promise to never pressure me to do anything I don't want to?"

"I promise," he had assured me. "And if I break this promise, you can walk out on me."

Promise is a big word. One that could be used only by a being that has the capacity and will power to keep said promise. That is exactly what Draco lacks.

He says I can walk out on him? Well, then that's exactly what I'm going to do.


	16. I'm What?

There's a knock at my door not long after.

"Go away, Malfoy."

"It's Narcissa. Dinner is at 6:00 sharp. Dress nice, sweetheart."

"Thanks." I walk to the closet and look at all the clothes on hangers. I end up choosing a straight skirt reaching my knees. I pair it with a matching black jacket and a sea foam green blouse. I slip black heels on my feet and a silver band on my finger. I look at myself once in the mirror and think I look acceptable.

Dinner is pretty quiet. the Malfoys don't talk much. Draco is obviously upset about earlier. As I get up after excusing myself from the table, he grabs my hand.

"I promised you a tour."

I allow him to show me around the large mansion. When he took me outside, I am relived I decided to put a jacket on.

"Last stop is the backyard. Over there is the coop where the peacocks sleep. Over here," he explains, leading me to a statue of a beautiful mermaid. Her hands are outstretched and from them, water overflows into the basin where she resides. "...is the fountain."

"It's beautiful."

"I know. As you can see, mother made a lot of the yard her rose garden." And he is right. There are red and pink and white roses everywhere! Roses also entwine themselves around and arch next to the fountain. Is Narcissa a romantic or what?

Draco pulls me with him under the arch.

"Collette, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me."

"I don't know, Draco. I mean, who's to say you won't do it again?" Right now it's hard to look him in the eye. I look at my hands instead, but he grabs them with one of his. His other rests under my chin and lifts my head to look at him. Draco's icy, blue-gray eyes pierce my own. "Me. I say. I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

I'm speechless. "Promises can be easily broken." Sadness enters his eyes and they stare, as if saying, _"Say more. Tell me you want me. Tell me you love me."_ "Other than that, I don't know what to say."

"I do. I love you."

Now I'm really speechless. I hear the sincerity in his voice. It scares me, but in a good way.

"I-I love you, too." We kiss passionately on the spot. It feels like a love scene straight out of a movie.

* * *

It's finally Christmas Eve and for once, I feel giddy.

I realize I should have started my - erm - "time of month" on Monday. It's Friday and when I say Monday, I mean the 6th! Something is seriously wrong. I could have an infection or something.

I point this out to Narcissa and she agrees to take me to the doctors to be sure everything is alright.

We arrive and Dr. Contes checks everything out. We wait with bated breath for his analysis.

He clears his throat. "You're pregnant." Narcissa slaps her hand over her mouth in shock. I simply stare wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry," I say, chuckling. "I must have misheard you. Did you say, 'pregnant'?"

"Yes, I did," he replies.

"**What!**"

"P-Pregnant. You're pregnant. As in, having a b-baby," he stutters, terrified at my sudden outburst.

"You cannot be _serious_!"

I am," he states, regaining his composure.

"Oh. My. God. How? Why? W-What? When will it be due? I really can't have it during school. I mean, people will think I'm..." I trail off, the prospect of all the what if's is too terrifying to even contemplate. (Remember, I was forced. I had no say in the act of reproducing.) Whatever the answer is, though, I probably won't like it.

"Don't worry. It should be due in August."

This cannot be happening.

"I've always wanted grandkids!" Narcissa yells happily, tears of joy streaming down her face. It's the first time she spoke since the doctor told us the news. I look at her like she sprouted a tail and five horns. I doubt that she would have wanted grandchildren this early!

"Way to focus on the big problem, Narcissa," I snap.

"Well, you are of age," she points out.

"It's due two freaking months after my 18th birthday! I'm not ready for this!" I yell, exasperatedly.

"I'll help you through this. Don't worry," she reassures me, wrapping her arms around me protectively.

I'm dizzy from all the thoughts and emotions running through my head. I feel angry that her bastard of a son put me in this position. I feel guilty knowing that, had I any resistance that November night, I could have prevented all this from happening. I'm afraid of the birth, and yet, still in this swirling mass of chaotic thoughts and emotions, I feel a tad happy.

The only real problem now is:

How will I tell Draco?

That night, I have a dream of me telling Draco and he just disappears. Poof! Just like that. Then I realize I'm standing in cold water up to my mid-calf and my body feels like it's on fire.

I'm jolted from my sleep. I sit up in bed and breathe heavily. Ugh. I can never get back to sleep when I wake up like this. I check the clock. 5:30 am. Wee! Might as well go down early and get some coffee or something.

As soon as I turn on the living room light, I see all the presents, extravagantly wrapped. An elf comes up to me.

"Would Miss Collette like anything?" it squeaks - I mean, asks.

"Um, a small coffee. Decaf, please."

"Yes. Of course, Miss." It runs off to the kitchen. I sit for a minute, then get back up to have a closer look at the presents. The elf comes back, hands me my drink, then scurries off as if it doesn't want to be seen with me.

"Well, aren't we up early?" the drawling voice of Draco says behind me. His arms snake around my middle. I feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Yeah. Bad dream."

"Tell me all about it." One hand releases its grip to stroke my hair.

"Uh... I don't really remember it that well," I lie.

"I see. Anything I can do to make it better?" he asks, kissing my neck.

"No, you pervert. It's too early."

"I have a present for you," he informs me, turning me around in his arms.

"I think I know what it is." His lips connect with mine and his tongue slithers into my mouth. His hands venture to the bottom of my shirt and I stop him. "Do you really want in my pants that badly?" I ask.

"This is with self-control, babe," he explains. Wow. How weak can he get?

"No hot, wild, meaningless monkey sex, Draco. It's too early," I repeat.

"Fine. If you ever need it, I'm right here."

"You are such a pervert." Wait. Did I _just_ now figure that out?

Most of my presents are from Draco. He got me a whole set of diamond jewelry. Necklace, bracelet, ring, anklet, you name it! Of course, there's the whole bunch of kisses under the mistletoe.

As we break apart from a particularly heated make out session underneath the mistletoe, I decide it's time to tell Draco the news.

"I have something important to tell you."

"What, babe?" he asks.

"Uh - well - I - uh - I'm p-pregnant," I mumble.

"Wait. Y-you're what?" The smile on his face slowly fades.

"P-pregnant."

"How in hell can you get pregnant?" he screams.

"It's not my fault! It's yours!"

"You could have stopped me!" Did he really just say that?

"Oh, like you would ever let me!" Which is true.

"Uh-gr-b-g-**pregnant**?"

"Yes. Because of _you_, bastard!" I say, poking him in the chest.

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, pervert! Now, do you want me to have the baby or not?"

"No! The only thing I want is-"

"Don't even _think_ of saying, 'to fuck you every night'!" I yell, my face screwing up in anger.

"I wasn't. I want you to get out!"

"W-What?" I certainly wasn't expecting_ that_ answer.

"Leave!" Oh.

"**Fine**!"


	17. I Miss You

Draco and I go back to Hogwarts on the 27th. It's a very lonely thing. Erica wanted to know what was making me so sad, but I told her, "later". We were both stubborn with each other, but I won in the end. I then told her that I needed time alone.

Right now, I'm by myself in a compartment. I am reminiscing on Christmas. It definitely wasn't the best. Draco and I have connected and I'm not that mean anymore. That, unfortunately, means that my bad girl rep has basically went down the toilet. I can also no longer take out my sadness and anger on other people. Now, all I can do is sulk and cry my heart out. I feel broken.

I was surprised when my first tear rolled down my cheek. I had just told Draco that I was pregnant and he didn't take it very well at all. I ran to my room to collect myself. I buried my face in my hands in anger. I felt moisture and looked at my hands, which were wet. I gently touched my cheek and felt tears rolling down my face. I had cried for three hours straight.

That's when I knew that he had left a permanent mark on my heart.

All I know now is that he's grown on me. I can't live without him. I never meant to get mad.  
No matter what he says, I'm going to have the baby. Evil or not, I'm not a cold-hearted baby killer. I won't murder the innocent. I'll raise it myself, with or without him and his arrogant ways.

I do know that I'll miss him inside, but I have to move on.

Before I know it, the train stops. I'm back at Hogwarts.

_**Draco's POV  
**_

Did I really say that?

I'm thinking of Christmas. The day Collette told me the "big news".

Maybe I overreacted.

She's pregnant for God's sake! As in baby! As in mine!

Well, I guess it wasn't her fault. I am the one who made her have sex with me. No one can control the rest.

"Malfoy!"

"What?" I snap back at Zabini.

"Geeze. You're filthy rich, but you can't even pay attention."

"I thought you weren't coming back for seventh year," Millicent pointed out.

It takes me a while to remember the conversation we all had at the beginning of our sixth year. I know the answer but I didn't want to think of Collette anymore. "My mum wanted me to finish school. She wants me to have an education," I lie, mocking a mother's tone.

"Oh."

The real reason for coming back was because I believed I had a chance with...her. Well, my chance has come and gone and I'm going to have to move on and forget about her.

Who am I kidding? I can't stop thinking about her and what happened on Christmas. When I yelled at her, I saw tears well up in her eyes. I don't think she's ever cried. Man, do I feel guilty.

I sigh.

What I really don't understand is that I've screwed countless girls and never cared. Now I feel guilt for screwing Collette? Sure it all started because of her, but that can change, right?

Ugh! Draco, just give her up!

"But I can't," I whisper as the train stops. I'm back at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Draco! Thank God I found you!" Erica comes running up to me. I, for one, am heading to my common room.

"What do you want?" I snap at her.

"I want you to apologize to Collette."

"No."

"Do you know what you've done?" she snaps, sounding like a mother scolding a child.

"Do you?" I ask skeptically.

"No, but I know that her change of behavior is due to you. There she goes! Just look at her."

I see her briskly walking with her head down. Through her hair, I see that her nose is pink and that her eyes are puffy, like she had been crying.

"So?" Erica asks. When she sees my mask still in place, she commands, "come with me." She drags me along, silently following Collette to the Ravenclaw tower. She makes me quietly explain myself on the way. She is appalled. I allow her to guide me to Collette's room where we remain out of sight. Everyone else is in the common room catching up with each other so they don't see us sneak past behind the meanest Ravenclaw ever. She opens the door wide enough to see Collette with her back to us. She falls to her knees and cries. My jaw drops.

_Wow. So this is what I've reduced her to? A sniveling ocean of her own tears. I feel so bad...  
_

"Collette?"

**What is Erica doing?  
**

"Go away, Erica."

She turns to me and mouths the word, "go."

No need to tell me twice. I really don't want to see any more.

I flop on my bed ten minutes later.

_How could I do that to her?  
_

**Stop it, Draco. Don't go soft now.  
**

_But she's so miserable. She's never cried before..._

I sigh.

What do I do now?

_**End Draco's POV**_

It's about eleven o' clock when I enter my dormitory. I can just imagine _him_ in the corner, rushing up to me and apologizing for everything he's ever done to me. I can feel him caressing my back and kissing me with all the tenderness in the world. I can hear his heart beating in time with mine. I can smell his scent wafting into my nostrils, overtaking me and giving me a glimpse of heaven.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, pulling me back to reality. I remember that November night when everything changed. My vision blurs, so I can just barely tell from the reflection in my mirror that someone...maybe two some ones...are watching me.

I try to hold it together so no one sees this, but a strong stab of pain in my heart brings me to my knees and I let the tears fall.

"Collette?" The familiar voice echoes in my ears. Right now all I want is to be left alone.

"Go away, Erica." I wipe my tears away. She can't see me like this.

"Collette, what happened?"

"Malfoy. That's what happened," I say disgruntled, sitting down on my bed.

"What did that bastard do?" Her comment is half-hearted as she sits down next to me. I can tell from the tone in her voice.

"It all started . . . ." I tell her about everything until now. I clutch the sheets of my bed to keep from doubling over in pain. When I am done with the explanation, I bury my face in the comforter. I inhale the remnants of Draco's cologne, surprised by the fact that it still smells so strong. I cry harder, not caring who is watching.

"Why did he leave me?"

"Maybe because he's scared and doesn't know how to handle this. That's how I'd react. Just give him time. I'm sure he'll come around," my friend assures me.

"I hope you're right." I feel the tears still coming down and sniffle. "You sound so confident."

"I just have a feeling. You know, if he saw you like this, he'd-"

"He'd laugh," I say bluntly.

"He'd feel incredibly guilty and come back to you," she corrects.

"He'd laugh. I know he would."

"Come on, Collette. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we both know he's not that cold hearted."

I scoff. "His heart is colder than ice, Erica."

"Oh, give it up, Collette. You don't even know what you're saying! You're just lying to yourself to make you feel better." I smack her.

"Don't you dare! I know exactly what the fuck I'm saying! So, shut up, damnit!" Her eyes fill up with tears. I realize what I just did and feel bad. "Let's just get to bed."

_What just happened?_ I think to myself after she scurries out of my room. _I just...lost it._

I flop back onto my bed and turn to face my window, where a single bright star is visible in the black velvet sky. I think of the good times when Draco and I were together. I come to terms with all of my feelings, stare at the star and whisper, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might get the wish I wish tonight. I wish...for Draco...to come back to me." My eyelids start to grow heavy with sleep, but before I let it take over me, I breathe what I truly know and feel. "I miss you, Draco, terribly. I love you and...I miss you." A single tear bleeds down my cheek before I completely submit to sleep.


	18. Valentine's Day

"Okay, Collette. Pull it together today." That's what I tell myself this morning. I'm not going to give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing me remotely similar to how I was last night.

I pass him on the way to Divination and force a smile. The corners of his mouth twitch, but his eyes bore into mine until I can't stand it any longer. I turn and continue on my way to the classroom.

The day goes by fast and before I know it, I'm being pulled into an empty, unused classroom on my way to my common room after lunch.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I may not have seen my captor, but this could only be the work of the man that I used to love.

"Collette, I-I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right. You've already made my life a living hell. There's no need for you to make it any worse."

"I really am sorry."

"I don't believe you!" I yell at him, turning to face him. "You're not like this and - and you've hurt me so many times. I might as well just kill myself! At least it's less painful than seeing _you_ every day!" I turn around so he won't see the tears already rolling down my face. I feel his hands on my shoulders, then slide down and rub my arms.

"Collette," he whispers lovingly in my ear. I hear the sadness and pleading in his soft, deep voice. "Please. I love you."

"I'm not falling for it." The tears stop flowing.

"What about this?" he asks, stroking my hair. I feel his hot breath on my neck and his soft lips making contact with my flesh. My heart skips a beat, but I remember what he did to me and I shake the feeling away.

"Nope. Not even an inch."

"Collette, I saw you last night when you were crying," he admits. Tears well up in my eyes again as I remember last night and, out of embarrassment, two tears start to gently slip down my cheeks. I hold the rest back, waiting for him to tell me what his reaction was. "I overreacted on Christmas. I've never seen you cry before and...whoa. I feel really bad for reducing you to this."

I take a big breath before responding. "You should be." I let the tears fall freely. He wraps his arms around me protectively.

"Shh. It'll be alright." I turn around in his arms and cry into his chest. I hold on tight to his robes and listen to his steady heartbeat. "It's ok. I swear on my grave I will never hurt you again. And that's really something, because, quite frankly, I don't want to die. I'd also be honored to be the father."

"Really?" Now _this_ is what I call Draco being out of character. "It wouldn't damage your reputation?"

"It would flush my rep down the toilet, but I don't care."

Again with his abnormal behavior. I like this Draco, though. "Kiss it goodbye, pretty boy." For the first time since Christmas, my lips sincerely form a smile.

* * *

It is Valentine's Day! No classes because it's a Saturday. Draco and I are walking around the grounds, holding hands and talking.

"This year has been crazy," I point out to Draco.

"Yeah. It has," he agrees. "Collette, I'm still really sorry about snapping at you about the baby. I can't believe I made you cry."

"It's over and done with, Draco. I forgive you. Move on."

"You!" We hear a shout from the direction of the castle. Soon after, we see a girl in the sixth year. Victoria Trump, I think, is her name. Her curly, blonde hair bounces with every angry step she takes. Her narrowed, fiery, emerald eyes gleam with murder. "How dare you!"

When she gets close enough, she slaps Draco across the face. The sharp stinging sound echoes in the crisp air.

"What the bloody hell is this all about?" I snap at her. How dare _he_? How dare **she!**

"Your boyfriend here screwed me and got me pregnant!" The last word stuns me and it echoes in my head. P-pr-pre-_what_?!

She knees him in the groin and storms off. I turn to Draco. "Please tell me this is all just a practical joke."

"If it was, I wouldn't be doubled over in pain clutching my manhood. I need that for reproduction!" he shouts after the girl.

"Looks like you've already reproduced...twice."

"Not again. Collette, it's not at all what it seems," he groans. "That was before-"

"Just shut up, ok?" I snap.

"No-you see-remember: It was all for you."

"You're right. It _was_ all for you." I walk away.

"Ah, come on! Not _again_!!" he yells exasperatedly after me. "Collette!" I ignore him and continue walking.

Later in the day, I'm reading a book in the Ravenclaw common room. The stars twinkle above me, oblivious to the pain I'm feeling right now...and nausea...but that's probably from being...I don't want to think about it.

The door opens to reveal Erica. "Aren't you coming to dinner?"

"No," I reply. "I'm not hungry."

"Do you want me to bring you something back for later?" she asks.

"I'd rather you not. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah. The only thing that's wrong is the fact that I'm p-p-"

"Pregnant," she finishes for me.

"Right. And the fact that the father of the baby has another child with another girl. I mean, nothing really _that_ bad."

"That bastard! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind... right after dinner. Can't kill anyone on an empty tummy!" she says with an overly joyous, child-like smile.

"You are so... Here comes the nausea."

"I'm out of here!"

The door snaps shut and I laugh. That always works. "Sucker." The door opens again and I ignore it. Erica can be so annoying. Strong hands suddenly grip the arms of my chair, cornering me. "What do you want?"

"Why did you walk out on me back there?"

"Because, Malfoy, I-I-"

"You what?" Malfoy snarls.

"You're a father of two! One of which is with another woman! Who are you going to choose?"

"Oh, my god. Are you _serious?_ Hasn't this last year taught you anything? Of course I'm going to pick you! How could you think, for one second, that I would go off with that slut? Besides, this was _before_ we got together. I love you and only you!" Before I can say anything more, he slams his lips on mine. As I said before, I'm cornered in a chair. Obviously, I have no choice but to kiss back.

All happy memories flood back into my brain and I'm filled with lust. His tongue slithers into my mouth and explores. It recoils after a few seconds and our lips part.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Fine," I say stubbornly, but still playfully.

"After all this time!" He claims my lips again and towers over me. I lean my head back and he practically shoves his tongue down my throat. I gently pull him closer by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Whoa, baby!" We break apart to see Erica drop her food-filled purse, staring at us in surprise.

"Sorry. Never mind me. I'll just be going now." The door shuts and we laugh.

"Erica can be a bit annoying," Draco says. "She can also be, well, a bit of a dork."

"Yeah, but she's my dork," I reply happily. We laugh again. "Please tell me there are no more surprises."

"Not that I know of. You?"

"Nope," I say, popping my lips on the "p". "Well, there is...."

"What now?" he asks, exasperatedly.

"Just kidding," I say before kissing him tenderly.


	19. Perfect

The day finally comes. Draco and I are snogging in the Slytherin common room. Then, Draco pulls away.

"Collette, I think this is just a little too awkward. I mean, with the baby." (Yes, the baby bump is visible. It's been between five and six months since Draco and I "did it")

_"Here it comes. He's going to break up with me. I know it. I just know it!"  
_

"So, how about I do something right for a change?" He gets up off the couch and kneels in front of me. "Will you marry me?" He pulls a giant diamond ring out of his pocket. I stare at him in shock, utterly speechless.

"Wow. Draco, I-I don't know what to say."

"It think it might make everything less awkward and complicated."

"That it will." I quickly weigh my options. I'm not so sure I'm ready for that kind of commitment. Although, he is right and I feel that deep connection that tells a person that they and the person who's asking this question are meant to be. Either that, or it's another craving. "Yes. Of course I will, Draco."

"Really?"

"Really. You're right," I confirm.

"I'm right?" he asks surprised.

"Yes."

"Yes?" he repeats.

"Ok. We're done with that."

"Right." He slips the ring on my finger. I smile the biggest smile ever as we just stare into each other's cold, blue eyes. For once in my life, everything is absolutely perfect.

Simultaneously, we grab our left arm, wincing in pain.

"He's coming," we say in unison.

"I'll put my war face on."

"No!" Draco yells at me. "You can't. If you die, I will end up losing the two most important people in my life."

"What about your parents?"

"Them, too. Either way, you're staying here," he commands.

"No, I won't. I'll be careful. I'm a big girl, Draco. I can take care of myself."

Draco contemplates the thought, balancing and weighing his emotions and knowledge of me. "Fine, but be _careful."_

"I will," I assure my new fiancé.

Wow. The fight is in full swing in less than half an hour. I am dueling a Hufflepuff student. He puts up a good fight, but I overtake him and he drops to the ground, dead. I look for another opponent and spy someone attacking Erica. Without even thinking of who's attacking her, I run over, block Erica, and hex the person.

"So," a haughty voice says distastefully as the owner of the voice dodges my spell. "_This_ is where your loyalties lie."

"She's my friend, Bella," I snap at her, venom oozing from my voice.

"Well, then, who's side are you on?" Bellatrix Lestrange asks me. She is testing me, and I don't like it. She is trying to see if I'm going to side with my friend, whom I have been with for seven years, or my fellow Death Eaters. I'm torn, quite frankly. You _don't_ want to cross the Dark Lord - or Bella, for that matter. "If you _dare_ hex me, you surely aren't on the Dark Lord's side." She says "dark lord" lovingly and I use it to my advantage.

"Can it, lover!"

"You _dare_ call _me_ a lover? From the looks of your stomach, you're either getting fat, or have a lover of your own." Touché.

"I said, _'can it!'_"

"Ooh, tisk tisk. _Definitely_ not on our side. I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you. _No one_ gets in my way and gets away with it."

I see Draco watching her in horror as she draws her wand, ready to strike.

"Don't you dare!" he yells at her. He isn't fast enough, and nor am I.

"Avada Kedavra!" A sharp pain takes over my body for barely a second as I lean away, trying to avoid the spell. I fall to the ground, then, nothing.

_**Draco's POV**_

I finally reaches Collette and kneel down. I realize that my previous fear has come true. Just what I didn't want to happen, happened. Collette is hurt, or is *big gulp* dead. I _really_ hope it's the first one.


	20. What's Going On?

**Draco's POV**

"Don't you dare!" I yell at my Aunt Bellatrix. I'm not fast enough. She casts the killing curse and Collette leans back, turning her head to her left. The spell grazes her skull. It's not a direct hit, but it's direct enough to possibly...

I catch her just before she hits the ground and lay her down carefully. I kneel down next to her. What I was afraid of came to be true. Just what I did not want to happen, happened. Collette is hurt, or maybe even *big gulp* dead. "How could you Aunt Bella?"

"She was in my way, I got rid of her," she answers simply in her naturally haughty voice. She walks away without a backwards glance.

I turn my attention to Collette. I feel her pulse. It's slow and weak, but a pulse, nonetheless. I hold her close and apparate to her tower. I answer the question right and get her to her room. I set her on her bed and sit next to her.

"It's be ok, Collette. Everything's going to be alright." She doesn't respond. "Collette? Collette?!" Still no response. "Collette! Please don't let her be-Please don't let her be-" I check her pulse a second time. Still going. "What the-"

"What's going on?" A girl with long, dark brown hair, dark skin, and contrasting, piercing, ice blue eyes, whom I assume is in the sixth year, walks in the room.

"Get out! Unless you can help us, shut up and get the fuck out."

"What's wrong? My father's a doctor," she informs me.

"I don't know. She has a pulse. She's alive, but she isn't responding. She not moving or anything." She pursed her lips in thought.

"What happened before you noticed this?"

"She was- Well- The Killing Curse-" I stutter. I'm so overwhelmed with grief for the one I ever truly loved, I can't even complete a sentence. "Is she knocked out, or what?"

"Was it a direct hit?" She seems almost as confused and flustered as I feel.

"No. It grazed the top of her head."

Her eyes glimmer with a realization, as if all the wacky peices are somehow forming a single picture in her mind. Of course, there is still a cloud of dread blurring the edges of her startling eyes. "I see," she says tonelessly.

"What?" I ask, irritated, but anxious.

"She- I think she's in a coma," she states.

"What?" I exclaim.

"It's not as bad as it could be. The after effects won't be as severe... If she wakes up."

_"If?!"_ I repeat.

"Well, most people don't come out comas." Know it all.

"She _has_ to wake up!" I yell. "She's pregnant! I need her! I love her! She just can't be a vegetable for the rest of her life!"

"I'm really sorry, but that's just how most people work. And if they do wake up, they usually have some mental damage. Sometimes they don't remember a month or two before, for some five years, or sometimes even ten!"

"But Collette isn't most people! She's the unique one. She's- She's my fiancee! Isn't there a spell to get her out of it?"

"Not that I know of."

"I have to get her to St. Mungo's. If you'll excuse us...." I apparate to just outside the visitors' entrance. I step inside the phonebooth. I carefully sit Collette down and punch in the numbers. A cool, female voice speaks.

"State your business and name."

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm with Collette Simmons, who is severely ill. We need help now!" Two badges tumble out of the change slot, with our names on either one and "Medical Emergency" also written on them. I pin the badges on both of us. The booth rattles and shakes, then lowers down, down, into the ground.

I pick Collette up as it stops. I sprint s the spacious atrium over to the front desk. The man sitting there directs me to my floor and room. I lay her down on the hospital bed and wait anxiously for the nurse to come in.

"It'll be ok, Collette," I tell her. "I'm here for you. Hold on. It'll be ok." Really, I'm just lying to the both of us. Nothing is going to be alright.

The nurse comes in within the next minute. "It seems that Collette _is_ in a coma," she confirms.

"She can't be! She's with child! She's my world, my life, my everything!"

"You're making it seem as if the girl is dead. You're both lucky." She inspects Collette carefully for signs of damage.

"You call being a vegetable _lucky?!"_

"There's a chance that she'll wake up. It's very slim, though. Some people can stay in a coma for years."

"I'm loosing her," I whisper to myself. I'm loosing the one I love, my child, my whole world. Everything that I love is basically gone. Everything I hold dear just slips away. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I let them fall freely.

I remember that my folks are still fighting at Hogwarts. I decide to take a quick trip back, then bring mum, dad, and maybe Erica to St. Mungo's.  
I return soon after with my parents and Erica behind me. Theytold me that many people died at Hogwarts and Potter saved the day. Yay![Note the sarcasm.]

"Oh, my God," they breathe when they spy her seemingly lifeless body lying on the white hospital bed.

After sitting with Collette and murmuring words to her and each other, Erica leaves the room and mom and dad find friends to talk to, leaving me alone with Collette.

"Collette," I plead. "You've got to snap out of it. I know you. I know how strong you are. Sure, you're a softie now, but remember how strong you used to be? Do this for old time's sake. Do it for the baby. Do this for me. I can't bear to live with out you. I love you." Her eye twitches. "Collette? Can you hear me? Move something if you can hear me." A pause, then her finger twitches as well. I hear the faintest moan come like a ghost from her body.

"Collette?" I gasp in awe.

"Wha- What the fuck are you talking about, Malfoy?"

What's going on?

**End Draco's POV**


	21. Silliest Thing I Ever Heard

"Wha-What the fuck are you talking about, Malfoy?" I groan with all the strength I can muster.

"What do you mean, 'What are you talking about'? And since when are we on surname terms?"

"It's what it sounds like. And I've always called you Malfoy." I groan. "My head hurts so bad." I put my left hand to my head and something hard on my finger is brought to my attention. I position my hand level with my eyes and spy a giant diamond ring. "What's this?"

"You're engaged," Malfoy explains, but unsure.

"To whom?"

"Me," he says desperately. I laugh.

"You wish. Oh, my God! When did I get so damn fat? And where am I?" I ask as it just dawns on me.

Malfoy looks baffled. "You're in St. Mungo's."

"Why?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange almost killed you. You've been in a coma for awhile. Not even a day. Probably only about eight hours or so," he explains.

"Why would she try to kill me? You're being ridiculous, Malfoy. And why am I so fucking fat? It looks like I swallowed a cow!"

"You're pregnant," he answers simply.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard," I scoff.

"But it's true, Collette!"

"Who's the father, then?" I test.

"Me! You and I had sex, I got you pregnant, I proposed to you earlier today, you accepted, suddenly a war broke out at Hogwarts with the Dark Lord, Bella practically killed you, you went into a coma and ended up here!" We pause as the news sinks in.

"Ok, on second thought, _that_ was the silliest thing I've ever heard. Why would I lose my virginity to you? I hate your guts."

"Wha- Bu- What do you last remember?" he asks.

I think for a moment. "Riding the train back home at the end of the sixth year."

"This can't be good," he whispers desperately.

"Draco, we have to lea- Oh! Collette! You're awake!" Narcissa runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"Narcissa, Draco is trying to trick me into liking him." She looks confused. "He says he's proposed, got me pregnant, and I was just in a coma because Bellatrix tried to kill me."

"You proposed?" she yells at Malfoy. She doesn't sound disgruntled at him for lying. She sounds..._happy_?

"Hello, Narcissa? Still here," I remind her.

"Oh, yes. Everything is true," she states simply.

"What?" I scream.

"You don't remember?" she asks, completely befuddled.

"What do you mean 'remember'?" I ask. This is seriously getting on my nerves. People saying things that aren't true - especially Narcissa - really irritates me! What the fuck are they talking about?

"The last thing she recalls is the train ride home...last year," Malfoy explains to her dismally.

"How could this happen?"

"It's a popular side-effect when people come out of a coma." The Malfoys turn to face the nurse who had just walked in. Sure. The nurse is even in on Malfoy's little joke. "Sometimes when people wake up from comas, they don't remember things. Usually it's many years. You're lucky."

"Would everyone quit saying that?" Malfoy yells. Apparently, he's just as pissed as me. Maybe even more so. "She doesn't remember the most eventful year of her life so far!"

"Look, guys! The joke has gone on long enough. Just say, 'Gotcha!' already!"

The nurse places her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. There's nothing more we can do for her," she says as if I'm not even there and she hadn't just heard my outburst. A bad feeling settles in my gut as I close my eyes and try to block the voices out.


	22. Remember

"You really don't have to do this."

"I insist. Come to the Manor. We have lots of room." Narcissa is trying to convince me into coming to the Malfoy Manor to recuperate. "Besides, you and Draco _are_ getting married."

"Ugh! Will people stop saying like that? I loathe him."

"Honey, you love him. Trust me," she smiles reassuringly, which isn't so reassuring.

I roll my eyes. "What would change my mind after all these years?"

"Only heaven knows. I insist you stay awhile."

"Fine." I knew she wouldn't rest until I say yes.

My parents bring me from St. Mungo's to the Malfoys. Yippee! I'm stuck here for my recuperation! A beautiful 2 weeks. Then, in about three months, I'm giving birth! How I had sex with Draco Malfoy, I will never know, no less get pregnant.

I basically stay in my room the whole time - minus the occasional trips to the bathroom to throw up. Narcissa wants me to rest.

One day, I get bored and go to the astronomy tower. The sun sets soon and I love to watch the sky change colors and see the stars come out to play. I don't know what it is, but astrological patterns leave me in a state of awe.

I sit on the balcony watching the sun start to dip below the horizon, turning the sky a vibrant orange which turned to pink, which faded to a lavender.

When the sun reaches the point where only half is visible, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you might be here." Malfoy sits next to me. "I'm sorry you don't remember the good times."

"What good times? When you broke your mum's vase and blamed it on me when we were six?"

He laughs at the memory. "No. I mean when you fell for me."

"I fell for you?" I ask skeptically. "I think you have it all mixed up."

"I mean literally," he says. "You were riding on your broom and Granger wanted revenge for every bad name you've ever called her. She hexed you and you fell into the Black Lake. I happened to be walking past and I saw you fall. I stripped down to my boxers and dived in. When you could breathe and see your rescuer, you practically fainted. You kissed me on the spot as a reward."

"That is the biggest, fattest lie I've ever heard in my entire life - that I remember, that is."

"Yeah, I know. It is a big, fat lie." His arm gently drapes over my shoulders. I let it go - for now - and watch the sun creep slowly downward.

Barely any sun is visible now and the sky is so gorgeous, it looks like one of those postcards. "Wish you were here!"

Draco pulls me closer. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The sunset, I mean."

"Yeah," I admire.

"Look, Collette, I know you don't remember, but can you please give me a try?"

"I don't know, Draco. I mean, what could possibly attract me to you after all these ye-What are you grinning about?" I interrupt myself, seeing his ridiculous expression.

"You called me Draco."

"What?"

"You called me Draco," he repeated.

"No, I didn't," I lie.

"Yes, you did," he says, smiling wider and wider.

"No," I insist.

"Yes."

"Malfoy-"

"This is it!" he exclaims. "This is how it happened! This is how we had our first - actually second - kiss!"

"What?" I repeat.

"You told me about Melanie Wright and-"

"Who the bloody hell is that?"

"You killed her," he says bluntly.

"I did no such thing."

"I knew it was a lie." There was a pause as the sun disappeared below the horizon, leaving a pink and lavender sky. "I know how you like it," Draco points out suddenly and randomly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how you like to be kissed," he replies.

"And how would that be?" I inquire skeptically. His lips gently collide with mine. I'm a little surprised at first, but the embrace is so perfect. I kiss back and press hard on his soft lips. As his tongue snakes into my mouth, something in my mind is aroused.

In an instant, the past year flashes in my mind. All forgotten memories flood my brain at an alarming and overwhelming pace. I remember the fights, the tears, the joy and the emotions I had felt during the past year. Love, lust, and passion enter the kiss. Draco follows suit.

Our mouths part when we run of breath.

"Am I _that_ well of a kisser?" he questions smugly.

Two words come out of my mouth, neither answering his question. I have a sweet, loving smile plastered on my face and he has his oh-so-sexy-and-annoying smirk glued to his features, waiting for my answer of:

"I remember."

Overwhelming joy enters his eyes and his smirk morphs into a genuine smile. Before he can do anything, I plant another kiss on his soft lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He holds me close as the sky fades to darkest black. We sit and watch the stars twinkle against the black velvet sky.

* * *

The next day, I wake to soft lips gently pressing on mine. I open my eyes to see Draco straighten up into a standing position in my silver and green room.

"Morning, love." He lays down next to me, grabs a tray from the nightstand and places it on his lap. He picks up a forkful of eggs and places it in my mouth.

"You really don't have to do all this," I say swallowing. "You and your folks don't have to cater to me. I don't have a broken a leg or anything. Plus, you've already done so much for me already."

"It's fine. Mum and I want to do this."

"What about Lucius?" I ask, noting how he left his father out of it.

"Well, he's okay with it." He shoves another forkful of breakfast into my mouth so I don't press the subject.

"Draco, I can feed myself." I make a grab for the tray, but he seizes my wrist.

"A-a-ah. No."

"What am I? A dog?"

"No. You're injured. Now, eat," he commands.

Three bites later, I repeat, "You really don't have to do this."

"I know. That's what makes me so nice."

"Oh, really? And this is coming from the biggest egotistical jerk known to man a.k.a. Draco Malfoy."

"Sticks and stones, love." He puts the tray aside and leans closer to me. "That is the exact reason you adore me."

"You wish." Our arms instinctively wrap around each other as his lips claim mine.

"Whoa, baby!" Here we go again. Erica.

Draco is so surprised by the interruption, he attempts to jump back in shock. "What the bloody he- Ow!" Unfortunately, he just falls right off the bed.

Erica looks at him for a second and laughs. "Hey, Collette." Erica, who had materialized in the middle of my room, bounds over to the bed, carefully stepping over my fiancée. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just wish people would stop babying me." A few grunts are audible until Draco's head pops up beside my bed.

"You're lucky you're the maid of honor in two months. Otherwise, I'd be hexing you into oblivion," he threatens my friend.

"Sure you would," she says, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair!" He quickly fixes his now messed up hair. _"You're_ complaining about being babied?" he whines at me. He does sound like a baby, now.

"So, anyways, Collette," Erica resumes, ignoring Draco. "I'm the maid of honor? I'm honored the be the maid of honor." We laugh. "Oh, and - uh - I ran into Potter after the big battle."

"Oh, really? He won? No surprise there," I joke.

"True, but I was so relieved to see him alive, because he had seemed dead, but I don't know but...well... I told him..."

"You told him you liked him?" She nods. "What did he say?" Now, I'm interested.

"'I've always liked you too, but only as a friend. Besides, I love Ginny.'" Aw. Poor Erica.

"I'm sorry."

"You liked Potter?" Draco sneers from behind me.

"You always know how to kill a mood, don't you?" I ask him. He gives me a mocking look. "That's why I love you," I sigh. He smirks then leans in to kiss me on the forehead.

"Ew! PDA! Get it away!"

"Aw. You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend," I tease.

"I'll make you feel special." Draco leans to kiss her too, when fear enters her eyes. She remembers when he had used her to get information and to get me jealous.

"Not from you!" She gets up hurriedly and goes to the center of the room again. "Got to go," and she's gone.

Draco slowly turns to me. "Alone again," he says seductively. He crawls into the bed an under the covers, getting super close and making my pulse race. His lips connect with mine and my stomach does flip flops, along with the occasional kick from the baby. It is moments like these when Draco lets loose a dose of lust in just a kiss where I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Despite the want singing in his veins, there is a pureness in his actions, a gentleness in the way his lips dance with mine that tells me that he truly loves me in every possible meaning of the word. When we run out of breath, he holds me close and rests a hand on my stomach to feel our child respond to his touch.


	23. Five

Finally, my recuperating time is up. I am walking back to my room with a book borrowed from the Malfoy's library when all of a sudden, it hits me.

"I'm getting married in a month! I still have to pick out a dress, I need to pick a theme, I don't even know if I'm going to go through with this!"

Narcissa hears my yelling and comes to see what's happening. "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy wants to get married in September, I have to get everything ready in a little amount of time, and I have to give birth in-" I'm cut off by a sharp, excruciating pain in my stomach. My pants are suddenly wet as if I pissed in them. I know for a fact that I just went to the bathroom not half an hour ago. I double over, clutching my abdomen as if my life depends on it, which, by the pain I'm feeling now, it probably does. "-Five."

"Five? What are you talking about?" she asks bewildered.

"I'm talking about the baby coming in five! My water broke!" I exclaim as realization and shock hit me at once.

"Oh, my God! We need to get you to the hospital immediately."

"You _think_?" I groan sarcastically.

Narcissa puts her wand to her throat. "Sonorous." Her voice grew loud. "Family emergency!" Her calm, but urgent voice echoes through the vast mansion. "Everyone, get to the front door and put on your cloaks. We need to leave now!" In one minute, we are all at the door. Lucius, who is buttoning his cloak up to his throat calmly as if this was a routine he was used to, raises an eyebrow in mild curiosity at Narcissa. Draco looks positively confused and alarmed at my uncharacteristic bent over posture. Narcissa quickly informs them of what is going on. Lucius composes himself and swiftly opens the door. Draco has a look on his face like, "Oh, shit!" Kind of like just before he got mauled by a hippogriff in 3rd year. Good times, good times. He clings to my side all the way to the hospital.

Once I smell the nauseating ammonia smell, dread overcomes me. "I can't do this, Narcissa, I can't do this."

"If I can do it, so can you. Just _breathe_!"

I start breathing like she's taught me. Draco gives my hand an encouraging squeeze and we come upon the main desk.

**Draco's POV**

I attempt to enter the ward with Collette when Mother intervenes.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to. I think it might be a bit much for you." Right. If I can help create two babies, I think I handle watching one being born. I've seen worse...like Pansy naked. I shudder at the thought.

"Mum, I need to be with her." She steps aside for me to pass. I sit in a chair beside Collette. Her hand gropes for mine wildly. I entwine my fingers with hers.

"Ouch! Damnit, my woman's got some grip!"

She grasps my hand unbearably tight as a wave of different emotions crashes over me.

I realize I'm unsure about raising a baby, I'm scared for her wellbeing, and, oddly enough, despite all the chaos around me, I am calm.

I keep telling myself that everything is going to be alright. I would try to give Collette another reassuring squeeze of the hand, but she is gripping mine so damn hard, that I don't even feel the pain anymore. It's just numb.

I'm so focused on being positive. The doctors, who are shouting directions at Collette, sound distant. They sound as if they are at the opposite end of a very long tunnel.

My thoughts are interrupted fifteen minutes later by the sound of a baby crying. Every sound is crystal clear and I look to see Collette. Beads of sweat roll down her forehead and her chest rises and falls rapidly. I voice my concerns.

"Are you ok? Collette, please tell me you're ok," I plead.

"I'm-I'm fine," she whispers between breaths.

"It's ok." I rub my thumb over hand. The corners of her mouth twitch, too tired to produce a full smile.

The nurse then comes back in with a bundle of white blankets. "It's a boy." Yes! The Malfoy name lives on! She lays the baby in Collette's arms.

"I did it," she breathes.

"Yes. You did. I knew you could." There is a pause. "I guess we have to name him. What do you think?"

"If I may," Mum steps in. "It's a Black family tradition to name at least one child after a star, galaxy, or constellation."

"Yes. Draco the Dragon, for example," Collette says with a smirk. I smirk as well. "Hmmm. How about...Scorpius? My mother is a Scorpio. Oh, no," Collette says with dread, looking at the baby.

"What?" I ask urgently.

"He looks like you!"

"Is that a bad thing?" I inquire.

"Yes," she replies in a "duh" tone, smirking.

"You are so full of yourself."

"Look who's talking!" she points out.

"Aw, come on!" I yell exasperatedly.

"Shh! No yelling in front of the child," she scolds. "He's sleeping."

We stare at him for another moment. "We should get to work on getting _your_ good looks into this generation," I tease.

"Draco," my mother warns.

Collette rolls her eyes at me. "You are so perverted."

"But you love me any ways," I point out.

"Yes. That, I do."

I plant a single kiss on her cheek. "You did good," I tell her, admiring our beautiful handiwork.

**End Draco's POV**

_**A./N. By the way, I am very sorry that Scorpy's birth does not match up with the Harry Potter time line, but it is essential for this story. There is a method behind my madness. lol Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story so far. There is a lot more yet to come.**_


	24. Dress Stress

From what I've heard from my mother about me when I was a baby, I had never wanted a baby. Caring for little Scorpius now, I see through completely different eyes.

Eh, what do I know? It's disgusting, but my maternal feelings are taking over.

Right now, Scorpy is sleeping and I'm working hard...making decisions for the wedding. Draco comes in and sits down next to me on the couch.

"What is going on?" he asks.

"Eh, nothing much. Just deciding some things for the wedding. Narcissa and I moved it back to October, by the way. What color napkins? White or crème?" I ask, torn between the two.

"Napkins? Don't you think that's a little over the top? I think you're overworking yourself. Why don't you just lay dow-"

"Just answer the question!" I snap.

"Is there a difference between the two?"

"The biggest," I say in a "duh" tone.

"They're in the same family," he points out.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that napkins are a minority and you're overworking yourself." He begins to rub my shoulders as I push the papers and catalogues away. I roll my eyes and sigh, obviously defeated.

"Maybe I am a bit stressed with the wedding and the baby. Plus, I haven't slept in a week."

"Exactly. Now," Draco instructs, "imagine you are on a nice beach. you're sitting on the hot sand listening to the soothing sound of the waves. The sun is dipping below the horizon. You're with the one you love most. They sky is now streaked with pink and orange and purple. You see the rippling reflection of the sun on the restless sea. The first stars are starting to peek out and-"

He is cut off by Scorpius crying.

"I'll grab the nose plugs," he says regretfully.

"That's his hungry cry," I correct. "I'll get it."

* * *

Later, I am sleeping soundly in my room - for once.

It doesn't last nearly as long as I wanted it too. I'm awakened suddenly by a blinding light. "Rise and shine!" a female voice rings through my ears.

"Five more minutes," I mumble, not wanting to wake.

"No. Have you forgotten? We're going dress shopping!"

Oh. That. I'm always disoriented when I wake up, especially when the one who awakens me opens my window curtains wide to do so. I also then realize that I have never heard Narcissa sound so...preppy. I feel the bed slope. I open my eyes to see her sitting on the edge of the bed wearing jeans and a green, three-quarter-length-sleeve shirt. "Put something on and let's get going."

I reluctantly roll myself out of bed and slip into a brown shirt and jean skirt.

Erica, Narcissa and I arrive at the wedding gown emporium fifteen minutes later. Nova, the store owner, comes over and asks me some questions about my dream dress.

"Do you have any ideas for the bride's maid dresses?" she asks.

"Only one dress for the Maid of Honnor. The only stipulation is that it has to be emerald green," I clarify.

"What about your wedding dress? Haven't you ever fantasized about the Big Day?"

That question made me freeze. I think back to that time when every little girl, toddler to teen, dreams about marrying her prince charming and living happily ever after. It is only then that I realize I never fantasized about that special day. I was happy and content being the beautiful, independent girl who didn't worry about serious dating. I take a moment to try and picture myself going down the aisle. At first, I flat out couldn't do it. I had never once thought myself the marrying type. Once I thought of Draco, I was able to see a white mist traveling down the aisle. There were too many dress styles in front of me and in my memory bank from looking at magazines and papers. I couldn't choose on just one, so I focused on my attitude and the message I wanted to present. "I want something that says, 'it's my day' but I'm not being a _big_ brag about it. You know, something sassy, but not too out there. Anything is pretty much fine for me, just not too poufy or frilly princess, but nothing too blah."

"Ok. I'll see what I can find."

It takes her a couple of trips after measuring us to get the various dresses.

For Erica, we get a green halter dress. Material sewn on the side is gathered to the front's middle by a ring of diamonds. The hem reaches the floor. To go with it, Erica gets an emerald green choker with a single diamond dangling from the center. **(A/N: You should see my drawing of it. It's a lot better than the description.)**

I try on the wedding dresses Nova brought out for me. They slowly decrease and I am left with three gorgeous dresses. I just can't decide.

It takes a while, but I finally choose dress #26. It is strapless. It's fits to my every curve from my bust to my hips. From the hips, it poufs out. (The maximum amount of poof I will tolerate.) It's sassy, bold, but not over bearing. I get only a simple veil and a diamond tennis bracelet to accompany it. It will be a relatively warm October day, the 4th to be exact. Besides, with Draco, less is more.

* * *

"So, what's the dress like?" Draco asks as soon as Narcissa and I walk in the door. He attempts to lift the plastic covering on the dress, but I lightly smack his hand away and hold the dress as far away from him as physically possible.

"You are so nosey."

"I _will_ see the dress," he threatens, with a playful hint to his voice.

"Yes," I agree. "When we say, 'I do.'" Laughing, I quickly run into my room, lock the door and hang up the dress. I can't wait until he sees it and I can only hope he thinks I'm beautiful in it. I sigh in contentment and collapse into sleep in front of my closet.


	25. Chicken Talk

I sit on the living room couch again, tea in hand and sprawled out, exhausted from my long, sleepless nights. I am incredibly nervous, thinking of the events to come later today. All the planning and money spent and the day is finally here. Draco comes in and I gather myself, setting my drink down, ready to talk. He sits down next to me on the couch.

"So," he starts, "we're getting married."

"Yup," I say nervously.

"It's a - uh - " He gulps. " - a big step."

"The great Slytherin Prince is afraid?" I tease.

"No! No. Just...scared," he admits.

"Me, too, but I love you and I want to be with you, so...I guess we should."

"Yeah... I hope you know I love you too. I've always loved you, Collette. I can't imagine anyone in this whole wide world I'd rather marry today."

"Draco..." He cuts me off by gently claiming my lips. It sends a jolt of electric shock through my body and he pulls me close. The electricity is replaced by a warm, comfortable feeling. I melt into the embrace, feeling one with him. The tenderness in his kiss compels me to believe his words are true. There is no doubt in my mind that I really am the only girl for him. He runs a hand through my hair as I place my hands on his chest. Our bodies move in perfect harmony during this special embrace...at least until Narcissa breaks us up.

"Draco, get dressed. You're father is waiting for you. Collette, let's get you ready."

We break apart unwillingly but the bliss remains as a cloud around me. I go through the motions of putting my make up on and doing my hair, then Narcissa helps me into the dress.

"I just don't know, Narcissa. I love Draco, but I'm just not sure if I want this kind of commitment. I'm scared," I admit.

"You'll be fine. If you could give birth, this should be easy. You know, I had an arranged marriage," she informs me.

"Really?"

"Yes. My mother set me up with Lucius. I didn't know him that well when I was young. You see, as I went into Hogwarts, he was graduating. At first, I was a bit intimidated from the fact that he was seven years older than me," the pale woman explains.

"Wow."

"Yes. I did it because I was obliged to. I had no choice. I would never wish that on anyone." When she says this, the sad look on her face almost takes me back to the day she was forced to say "I do." She studies me hard before speaking again. "I have but one question, Collette: What would you do this for?"

Wow. She can be deep. I think about her question for a moment as she tucks some hair behind my ear.

"I guess I'd do it for the baby. It just wouldn't be fair to little Scorpy," I reply.

"Anything else?" She can obviously see deeper into my heart than I can.

"I would do it for Draco."

"What would you do?" she presses.

I am all of a sudden very sure of myself when I speak again. "For Draco, I would do anything. I would go to the ends of the earth." My confidence only makes me realize further that I really do love Draco Malfoy.

Tears fill her eyes. "This will be a happy day, indeed, but don't do this just for others. Remember to do what you think is right for you. Now, I need to go. Think about what I've said." She silently leaves the room. I stare at myself in the mirror, gaping at how beautiful I look. I do think about her words in those next few minutes that I wait for my cue. I think long and hard about her words until the last possible moment. I will say "I do." For Scorpius, for Narcissa and Lucius, for Draco and - most importantly - for me.

Or will I chicken out at the last minute?


	26. Vows and Tears

The wedding march begins. Fear engulfs me. I hold my bouquet of baby's breath, red roses and white spider mums higher and begin to walk down the aisle with my head held high. Upon spotting Draco, my fears melt away as my heart races.

We go through all the steps almost mechanically...until it comes to the vows.

Draco turns to me, holding my hands in his. His already piercing blue eyes bore into mine with a gaze so intense, it's hard to look at him, but even harder to look away. They hold me still in their magnetic force and I barely keep myself from trembling. His sharp features suddenly look so soft; So soft, in fact, that I just want to bury myself in the comfort of him. I can't do that right here right now, no matter how desperate I am. I fear I am about to shatter when his lips part to speak the vows he wrote.

"Collette, we've been through a lot together. At times, you've hated me with a passion equaling my constant love for you, but we've gotten past it. I've loved you forever and I almost never thought this day would come." He removes one hand from ours and I snap back to reality. I only then notice the tears stinging my eyes and cheeks. His hand reappears with a golden band, the lights shining off of it like a beacon saying, "She's mine." He positions the ring just at the tip of my finger, paused before slipping it on as he finishes. "I ask you to be mine forever and for always. I'm ready to change who I am for you. I'm ready to give you all I have. I beg you: wear this ring in proud declaration that you will have me as a husband." I nod, my throat constricted with too many tears, and he slides the gold band around my finger.

My heart skips a beat, so I take a deep breath and gulp before starting my vows. "Draco, I'll admit I'm afraid of this kind of commitment. I never saw myself as the type who would marry. I honestly didn't know I was capable of feeling a lot of the emotions you've made me feel during our time together. However, just because I didn't think I was capable of these feelings doesn't mean I don't know what they are. What I feel for you now, standing here with your ring on my finger, I know that this is unconditional love. Seeing your face today melted my heart. I love you and I want to be with you always. I know we are meant to be." Locating the second ring, I slip it onto his finger, mine trembling with the joyous tears and anticipation. I don't see anyone else but him and I don't even hear us pronounced husband and wife. The next words, however, resound through my ears: "You may now kiss the bride."

Draco forcefully grabs my hips and pulls me towards him. I slam against him and instinctively wrap my arms around his neck as our lips meet. He swings me around and dips me as the congregation claps and cries. They are merely a dull resonance as Draco Malfoy clouds my senses with his being. He brings me upright and we part, the full extent of our surroundings buffeting us.

"'To have and to hold,'" he teases. Our foreheads connect and our noses touch.

"'As long as we both shall live.'" He plants on my lips another kiss before picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the waiting, white limo.


	27. Killing More Than The Mood

**A/N: I'm just skipping the reception. Nothing fun that I can think of. So we're just gonna go straight to the honeymoon ;) **

Draco and I are in the middle of a particularly heated sex session when we hear a loud pop. We look to see Narcissa standing with Scorpius in her arms.

"Mom!" Draco whines, grabbing the sheets and bringing them over our heads.

"There was just a Death Eater meeting between those of us who are left. We decided that Draco should be the new Dark Lord, at least until Scorpius is old enough to do so himself."

"What?" we yell in unison.

"It was unanimous. I was the only one who had second thoughts, but I certainly couldn't object. You must hide. Run far away from England," Narcissa instructs.

"I don't want to be a Death Eater. I certainly don't want my first-born son to lead the bloody cult," Draco mutters, getting up and putting his pants on. "It's decided," he announces. "Collette, let's go." Finally fully clothed, he grabs our baby.

I quickly get dressed and we grab what we can carry and head out. I apparate Draco, Scorpius and I to a far off country to go into hiding. We find a cheap apartment and settle in. Neither of us know how long it will take to find a decent, quiet, and probably temporary house. Honestly, I don't even know if this will work. It will take a miracle to escape the Death Eaters.

* * *

Almost six years later, Scorpius is on the floor playing with his toys. We have been living in this house for about 3 years after we moved from place to place, making sure we lost the Death Eaters. I'm reading a book on the couch when Draco comes in with a grave expression. "Come with me."

He leads me to the fireplace in the other room. On top of the logs amidst the emerald green flames, sits the face of a familiar woman.

"Narcissa!" I exclaim.

"Yes. I don't have much time. The Death Eaters know where you are - well at least what country you are in. They're going to try and find you," she tells us quickly.

I notice she looks scary thin, her cheeks sunken in and deep circles under her eyes. Her icy gray eyes have lust their twinkle, and her platinum hair is missing its luster. In fact, her hair appears dirty, limp and as if it hasn't been washed in a very very long time. "Why does it look like you haven't slept or eaten since I last saw you?"

"The Death Eaters found out I helped you escape and they've been torturing me for 4 years for information," Narcissa explains.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I obviously only know you are there from the owl you sent me. I'm sorry, but good job in not writing what city you're in, in case it was intercepted. Which reminds me, do not contact anyone by any means." She pauses for a moment to look around. "They start Floo Network Watch in... Now! Bye!" Faster than I could blink, the hollow face and the glowing flames disappear.

Draco and I simply stare, shocked. "You don't think-?"

"Rubbish," Draco interrupts. "They couldn't have seen us. They couldn't have traced it that fast."

"I'm trusting you."

Little do we know, that just as Narcissa pulled her head out of the fire, Death Eaters in the Ministry cheered. They found us. They _will_ come, but they will wait. They will lull us into a false sense of security.

Then, they will strike.


	28. Bad Night

Two years later, I find out I am pregnant with another child. Scorpius is either.

One dark, eerie August night, we are sleeping. It is midnight when a chilling feeling creeps over Draco and I in our bed. The full moon appears and vanishes behind constantly moving clouds.

I, for one, am a heavy sleeper. Draco, on the other hand, sleeps lightly. He feels his arm start to sting and immediately sits bolt upright in the bed. The Dark Mark, he notices, is jet black.

"I thought they gave up," he whispers to himself. "We've got to get out of here." Draco starts shaking me awake. I am startled and disgruntled that someone is disturbing me. In addition to disgruntled, I am also caught off guard, causing me to punch Draco in the nose.

"Oh, I'm so-" I gush, realizing what I did.

"Shh!" he interrupts. "Get up, get ready, and get out."

"I don't understand."

"They are coming," he says urgently.

"What?"

"The Death Eaters. They've found us. They're coming."

I immediately snap to attention. "Wait. did you reinforce the protection spells? If you did, we have nothing to worry about."

His eyes grow wide. "Me? I thought you did it tonight!"

"I thought you did!"

"Shit. They're going to get in for sure. You have to get out now." He shoves money and an emergency suitcase full of clothes into my hands. "Now take-"

A loud series of pops interrupt him. Fear enters his icy eyes. "They're here!" He pushes me into Scorpius' room. "Take him and go!" He turns as he hears the door being obliterated by a charm.

I grab Scorpius and turn to Draco. "I love you." A tear rolls down my cheek as I realize what he is going to do. I would normally argue, but I don't have much time and I know his decision wouldn't waver.

"Now is not the time." We hear the pounding footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Tell me you love me before you die!" I order, choking on the tears.

"I won't die. I promise," he reassures me, looking over his shoulder for intruders.

"_Tell me_!"

"You already know I love you. Go!"

And that was the last thing I ever heard him say. I take a deep breath and apparate to the fields that are a few miles away. I put Scorpius down and let myself cry. After a good five minutes, a warm hand is placed on my shoulder. "Mom?" he says softly. "Why are you crying?"

I lift my tear-stained face, ashamed in front of my own son. Our eyes look and I instantly see Draco instead. I almost get lost in his identical grey eyes. "You look so much like your father," I sniffle.

"Where's dad? Why are we here?"

I am afraid to tell him the truth, but he deserves to know why his father can never pick him up and hug him again. He needs to know why he'll never be able to hear Draco's voice again. "People," I start, carefully choosing my words, "want you as a leader, but your father and I won't let you. Your father, honey, has stayed behind to tell them no."

"Why can't I lead the people?" he asks. "Are they bad?" he adds in a more hushed tone.

"You know too much for your own good," I say, smiling sadly. "Yes, they are bad."

"Wait, so...dad...?"

"I'm sorry, baby."

Tears silently roll down his cheeks. We stay in the field for a while before I apparate us further away.

_**Draco's POV**_

"You know I love you. Go!" I watch her take a deep breath and she disappears with a loud pop.

Just in time. Death Eaters surround me moments after. Two hold me in place and two more search Scorpius' room. I keep my composure.

The two that searched the room come out. "He's gone!"

They all turn to me.

"Hey guys. Nice reunion."

"Hardly." I recognize the cold voice as my father's. "Where is the boy?"

"I don't know."

"I know you know, Draco. Where is the boy?"

"I don't know," I repeat calmly.

"I see we're going to have to do this the hard way." The Death Eaters snicker. "Crucio!"

Oh, the pain. The searing, hot, _burning pain_! I see the light.

It suddenly lifts and I find myself on the ground.

"Where did the boy go?" father yells at me. I've never seen him so angry. "Answer me!"

"I honestly don't know, father."

"Liar!"

Pain washes over me again, like a giant wave crashing on the shore.

"Please, father, stop! I honestly don't know where they are. Collette took him, that's all I know," I manage through the pain.

He lifts the curse a second time. "You're only trying to protect that girl! Well. you know what to do," he says to the rest of the snickering masked people.

_**End Draco's POV**_


	29. Long Time, No See

One day, nearly a year after leaving my husband, I come home from grocery shopping. I try to unlock the door, but it is already unlocked. I immediately think that the Death Eaters have found us again, so I storm in and rush around looking for evidence. Instead, all I see is a note on the counter.

"Dear Mum, For the past month, I've missed Dad so much. I've been thinking of what you said. I have decided that it's my fault Dad is dead. I'm the reason 'bad people' set our house on fire that night we had to run away. Now I'm running away. Don't try and find me. I'm only a curse to our family. Good bye forever, Scorpius"

"No..." I say under my breath. "No. I can't lose him, too." I turn and head back out the door but almost bump into the figure standing in the doorway.

"Long time, no see," said the woman with a sparkle in the familiar, ice blue eyes.

"Erica, how did you find me?" She stepped inside without my addmitting her, but at the moment, I couldn't have cared less. For starters, my son ran away and now my best friend from school stopped by after I had been on the run for a few years!

"I have my ways," she announces, proudly. The smirk on her face and the sadistic twinkle in her eyes make her look more Slytherin now than she did all those years ago. "Where are you going to fast? Late for a hot date?"

Tears sting my eyes as I realize the implication of my husband. I am quickly reminded of the problem at hand. "Scorpius ran away."

"What?" she nearly screams, stricken with horror. "Why?"

"He thinks Draco's death is his fault."

"He what? Draco's dead? I have missed so much..."

I explain what happened as tears flow freely down my face. Once she comforts me for a moment, we head out to find Scorpius.


	30. So Alike

Erica and I look for Scorpius after I tell her - with a lake's worth of tears - everything that happened since the day Draco and I got married. I explained how we kept moving around and she listened intently. When I told her of how Draco sacrificed himself, she hugs me as my tears fall freely onto her shoulder. Once I stem the flow, we get back to the task at hand.

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know," I reply.

"Well, where does he like to go?"

I think for a moment. He's not very social so he doesn't have close friends that he could go to. I let him go outside every once in a while and he loves it! I take him different places and he loves them all. Since I cannot recall a time where he has specifically told me his favorite spot, I try to go back and remember the place where he laughed the most, where he smiled the biggest, and that would be...

"The park."

When we arrive, we see that the swings are empty and unmoving in the slight breeze caressing our faces. Scorpy wasn't on the monkey bars or in the play sets or sand box. The only place left is the tubes. Since Erica is smaller than I am (Well, technically, I'm the smaller of the two, but with the new baby, I'm now bigger around the middle.), she has to go in.

Crawling around on almost just her forearms, like a marine sneaking into unfamiliar, enemy territory, Erica climbs through the twisting tubes. Up, down, left, right, she doesn't know where she's going, but makes an effort to look and listen for him.

Finally, when she nears the top of the play set, she emerges into a room with a clear plastic skylight. In the mini room, she spies a very familiar face, one that she had seen when she first came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a 9 year old boy with bleach blond hair, and stunning blue-grey eyes, made only more vibrant by the teal plastic walls. At his feet sits a Muggle lunch box with a superhero on it. The way he sits with one leg stretched, the other bent, his elbow propped on that knee and his hand fisted against his head, his other arm lying limp in his lap, it is this pose that strikes Erica the most. Already, Scorpius is exactly like his father.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" she says, goodheartedly.

The boy's head snaps up in alarm and he stares at the intruder with wide eyes rimmed with dark circles. Once he gets over the shock, his eyes narrow. "Aren't you?" he challenges. "Who are you, anyways? You aren't my mom."He stares her down, reminding her even more of Malfoy.

"I'm Erica, a family friend."

"Right. How?" he tests the stranger. Erica admires how well he has learned, which is necessary if you have every Death Eater out looking for you.

Patiently, she responds, "I went to Hogwarts with your mum and dad. My name is Erica Stanhope."

"What houses were my parents in?" he asks.

"Your mum was in Ravenclaw - even though she was clearly a Slytherin at heart - and Draco and I were in Slytherin House. Your mum and I are best friends. Your name is Scorpius Malfoy. Your mum's maiden name is Simmons."

"Okay. You know enough." He pauses. "I know why you're here, then, and I'm not coming home."

"You're just as stubborn as your parents are."

"'Were,'" he corrects. "Dad d-died and it was all my fault."

"Nothing happened because of you. It was his choice to try and hold them off for you and your mum. It was his choice that made it too late for him to escape. The fault wasn't yours." Erica pauses to let him think about what she said. "The only thing that would be your fault would be your mother's loneliness and sadness if you do this. You ran away and took the only hope, the only thing she has left of her family."

As he thinks, a frown becomes more and more prominent on his pale face. He looks at her with his guilt-filled, grey eyes. "Thanks for making me feel like crap," he grumbles.

"Anytime," Erica says with a smirk worthy of the boy's father's praise.

* * *

The pair come out of the tubes finally and I can't help but utter a cry of relief. I fling my arms around my son and hold him close, never wanting to let him go ever again. "Scorpy, never scare me like that again," I order.

"Don't bother lecturing him or yelling at him. I already guilt-tripped him," Erica reported.

I look down at my son, who is clinging to me and apologizing profusely. "You did good." I stop to admire my friend and take note of just how much she has changed. She has calmed, matured, she's 26 years old now! She has done so much for me, being my one and only companion of almost our whole lives; she always gave good advice, gave me someone to talk to, gave me back my son. I only wish I could do something to repay her.

Okay, I'll admit that's not my only wish. I wish Draco was here with us, making rude, but thankful remarks at Erica, happily holding Scorpy, kissing me. I sigh. I voice my wish under my breath. "I want to annihilate the Death Eaters and live with my son and my husband peacefully."

We go home and enjoy the rest of the day with Erica. The more she and I talk about how it used to be, the more my heart breaks and all I can think of, all I can hope for is that, by some miracle, Draco is still alive.


	31. I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

_**A/N: Hello, everybody! This is the last chapter in Melting Hot Ice. I hope you enjoyed the story :) It's not my best quality, but I've been pleased from the feedback I've gotten on this story so far. If you are still thirsty for Harry Potter fanfictions, read my others. I have a couple one-shots: Opposites Attract (Harry Potter) and Be My Valentine(Ron), a short story: Always Return, and my two other stories: Talk About Forbidden Love! and Emerald Flames (sequel: Blue Ice). That would be fantastic if you could check those out and continue your amazing support for my stories! Thank you so much for all the reviews. They really make me smile :)**_

**Erica's POV**

"What?" I screech as I stare blankly at Narcissa's owl. I am stunned that she would put up with all those years of torture for that. In that instant, the gears in my head start turning. I write to Harry Potter and ask him to bring his friends.

They appear in my living room the next day, a week before Christmas, Ginny Weasley holding Harry's arm, Hermione and Ron doing the same.

"What's going on?" Harry asks, urgency in his voice.

"I need your help. We need to conduct a rescue mission."

"Rescuing whom?" As Harry asks, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny glance at each other.

I tell them the names of the persons we must rescue from the Death Eaters, and at the mention of Harry's old enemies, he shuts down. "No," he refuses, "I'm not doing it. I'm sorry Erica."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't ask you to do it if it wasn't important to me," I plead. I knew it would be hard convincing him, but I knew I had to try. If there was hope I could make everything right again, I would do anything to prove myself.

"What did that sorry excuse for a human being ever do for us?" Ron asks rudely.

"Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord and saved Harry's life," Ginny points out, narrowing her eyes at her older brother. That gives me a small hope that I desperately began to cling to.

"She has a point," Hermione says quietly.

"But that doesn't excuse-"

"Please!" I cry, cutting Ron off. "I need you! I need you all. You know what it's like facing them, and they're even weaker now because there is no Dark Lord to rule them. They're just a group looking for a master to serve right now. It'll be a lot easier than last time. Please, Harry, I'm asking this of you because you're the only one who can stand against them. It's important...and if we do this...maybe I can make things right."

The entire room turns to Harry to see his reaction. His jaw clenches and unclenches. The whirlwind in his mind is almost tangible in the air as he thinks through what could come out of this mission. There is complete silence when he makes his announcement.

"Fine, I'll do it."

**End Erica's POV**

The past year has been just as empty as it was ever since Draco stayed behind to fight of the Death eaters. I've reached rock bottom and started to dig. However, that doesn't mean that I neglected my children. I provide for them as best I can. Draco and I still cry from time to time, and it really hurts us that Celeste, who was born in may, never knew she had a father.

Right now, it's Christmas Day. It's 6:08 and I'm sitting in my rocking chair with a warm cup of cocoa. The sweet smell envelopes me, trying desperately to calm my senses, but I'm remembering what Scorpius wrote in his Christmas letter.

"Dear Santa, I don't know what I want for Christmas this year. I had a terrible loss last year, and I guess I'll say it again. Forget all the presents under the tree and just please let me have my daddy back. - Scorpy."

A tear comes to my eye from his great love for his father. I think about it until Celeste starts crying around 10. After taking her out of her crib, I wake Scorpy up. He opens box after box curiously, but with little vigor. I still think of his letter as Celeste and Scorpius play with their new toys. Sharing his same desire, I whisper it to myself, hoping that somehow, someway, he'll come back to me: "All I want for Christmas is you, Draco."

At that moment, I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door as the kids eye me up curiously. Fear swells in the pit of my stomach. I grasp the knob, colder than usual in contrast to the warm cup I was holding.

I open it to reveal Erica.

"Special delivery for Collette Sim- I mean, Malfoy," she greets. I open my mouth to object, when, out of nowhere, Draco appears from behind her. His robes are tattered, his face is bruised, his hair is greasy and dirty, it looks like he hasn't slept since the night he chose to stay behind, and he smells awful, but he still manages to have a gleeful glow in his eyes and a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, my God! Draco!" Despite the smell, I fling myself into his arms. "It's actually you!" I hold him at arm's length, looking him up and down and feeling his arms grasped in my hands. "I can't believe it!"

"It's really me. Don't worry. I will never leave you again." He hugs me hard against his chest, like me, never wanting to let go. Tears roll down my cheeks and further stain his clothes. He hears my quiet sobs and pulls away. "Are you crying? Aren't you glad to see me?" he teases.

I smile. "Ecstatic."

"What have I missed?"

"Your son just turned ten in August, and you have an eight month old daughter."

We are interrupted by the curious, awestruck boy. "D-dad? Is that really you?" A spark of recognition lights up his eyes, quickly followed by tears. He runs towards us and hugs us with such force that Draco oomph's on impact.

"Oh! What am I doing?" I chide myself, realizing I had forgotten myself and my manners. "Come in, come in. We'll all catch a cold. Draco, go get cleaned up, and I'll make more hot chocolate. In the meantime, I'll question Erica about how they got me the perfect present for Christmas. It was exactly what I wanted." I smile at my best friend. When he is upstairs, I immediately vocalize all the impossible questions swirling vehemently through my head. "How did you-?"

"I'm a genius."

"How is he-?

"Alive?" she finishes for me. "I heard from Narcissa last week that Draco was never dead. They took him for interrogations. The Death Eaters burnt the house down, hoping you were in it."

"But Scorp-"

"They knew. They wanted Draco to suffer, though. I quickly came up with a plan and asked Harry to help. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron tagged along, too. Yesterday, I led them into an attack on the Death Eaters to break Narcissa and Draco out of there. They put up a good fight, though we were out numbered. It lasted through the night. By three o' clock in the morning, the remaining Death Eaters surrendered. Draco killed his father, though. Quite tragic, really. He brushed it off like it was nothing, saying that he treated Draco like shit all his life, and it was about time he got what he deserved. Narcissa and I insisted that Draco should rest after all those hours of fighting and all that torturing - Can you believe going through that for an entire year? - but he insisted on seeing you. He was very stubborn, so we came straight away."

My jaw was dropped the entire time, partly in awe that, by some miracle, Draco had been alive the whole time, and partly, "Man, can you talk!" Erica feigned modestness, but it didn't succeed. "I'm happy for everybody. No one on our side was killed? Even though the odds were astronomical?"

"Not one life was lost," Erica said with a boastful smile.

"That's terrific, but now this is just another thing that you've done for me. I wish I could repay you somehow. I am forever in your debt."

"Just think of this as a Christmas present."

This Christmas was definitely the best.

_**The END! Thanks again everybody for your wonderful, much appreciated support! :)**_


End file.
